


The Daughter of a Saiyan

by SandraSmit19



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraSmit19/pseuds/SandraSmit19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of my original character, Son Chiara, the daughter of Son Goku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the things you recognize belong to me. DBZ and everything involved with it belongs to Akira Toriyama. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me.  
> As this story has an original female character in it, it is obviously Alternate Universe. In effect, it is also Non-Canon, if such a thing applies to an animated series. Whether or not Chiara is a Mary-Sue is a matter of opinion, but if she is, then she is, and I will not change that. I've tried to make Chiara as realistic as possible. This means that you're not always going to like her, you'll probably want to strangle her sometimes, but I think on the whole she's an alright person.

Chapter I: Where It All Began.

It was the 15th of May in the year 757 A.D when on a sunny afternoon Son Goku and Son ChiChi became the proud parents of very healthy and very loud twins. They were unidentical twins, as they were a boy and a girl, but looked very much alike nonetheless. The boy was named after his paternal grandfather, and he was called Son Gohan. The girl was named after her maternal grandmother, and she was called Son Chiara.

761 A.D. October the 12th.

"Gohan, Chiara, it's time to come in," ChiChi called, standing just outside the Son house. "Gohan."

While ChiChi called for Gohan and Chiara, Goku was leaping around in the woods looking for a tree that would make for some good firewood.

"Ah," he said, smiling up at a huge tree. "This one oughta do."

He pulled back his fist and let it connect with the tree, which promptly came down. ChiChi, in the mean time, was still looking for her two children.

"Chiara," she called, before smiling as she saw her husband coming. "Oh. Hey, Goku, do you think you've got enough firewood there?"

Goku dropped the tree to the ground and said, "Yeah, I guess that oughta do, don't you think?"

ChiChi sighed and worriedly said, "You're gonna hurt yourself doing that one of these days."

"Ah, I'm fine. Where are Gohan and Chiara?" Goku asked.

"I don't know," ChiChi said, a little worried as she glanced around. "But you better go and find them, because you three are supposed to be at Master Roshi's pretty soon."

"Oh yeah," Goku said with a smile. "That's right."

"You better take the flying Nimbus," ChiChi said. "You don't wanna be late for your reunion."

"Okay, bye, ChiChi," Goku called, as he ran off.

"Goku, be careful," ChiChi called after him. "Uh, all this worrying is going to give me wrinkles."

Goku went to find Gohan and found him sitting on a branch, clutching it for dear life.

"Help me," he cried. "I'm stuck up here, help, please."

He stopped crying out when he saw his daddy in front of him, sitting on the flying Nimbus. The little boy was freed from his 'predicament', they went to find little Chiara.

Chiara, in the mean time, was sitting at the side of a pond. She knew better than to get so close really, but she had always been curious where water was concerned. She leaned forward and reached out to the water surface with her little hand, when suddenly she heard someone calling her name.

She giggled as she darted behind a boulder. Her daddy was looking for her, but she wouldn't let him find her. Goku and Gohan landed nearby. Gohan stayed on Nimbus, while Goku got off to look for his daughter. Chiara giggled again as she heard her father's heavy footsteps getting closer.

"Now," Goku said with a smile on his face as he looked at the two small feet sticking out from behind the boulder. "Where did Chiara go?"

Chiara giggled again as she continued to hide. Gohan, who was still sitting on the Nimbus, had a big smile on his face. He knew where Chiara was, but he wouldn't tell. Goku crossed his arms over his chest, his smile widening as he thought of just the thing to get her to come out of hiding.

"Well, I guess Gohan and I will have to go to Master Roshi's with just the two of us."

A small gasp came from behind the boulder, and a small black-haired girl jumped from behind it and into her father's waiting arms.

"No," Chiara cried, tears rising as she clutched her daddy, "I wanna go too."

Goku chuckled gently as he hugged his little girl to his chest. "It's okay, sweetheart, I wasn't really going to leave without you. Hey, no tears now, okay?"

Chiara sniffed as she looked at her daddy, and nodded. Goku gently ruffled her hair, before walking to the flying Nimbus cloud. He scooped Gohan up into his other arm and sat down on the cloud. Both the Son children laughed and whooped as Nimbus took off at full speed. It was a fun ride for all three of them and soon they arrived on the small island that held the Kame House.

Goku jumped off Nimbus, who didn't stick around, with both half Saiyans cradled in his arms.

There was a small helicopter standing in front of the house, and Chiara marvelled over it as Goku walked to the house. Chiara wriggled in Goku's arms, trying to get him to put her down. With a confused look on his face, Goku put her down and watched her hesitantly make her way to the small chopper. He smiled at the sight, thinking it could do no harm, before calling out to anyone who might be inside.

"Hey, is anyone home?" Goku called.

The door to the small house opened and revealed Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma. They all greeted Goku warmly before noticing Gohan.

"Hey, who's the kid?" Bulma asked.

"Goku babysitting?" Krillin quipped. "Well, I'll be darned."

Goku threw Gohan a fond look and said, "He's my son."

Jaws dropped as they looked at Gohan in amazement.

"Pretty wild, huh?" Goku said as he put Gohan down.

"Wauw," Krillin said, agreeing with Goku.

"And that's not all, he's one of two," Goku said proudly.

"Two?" Krillin questioned.

"You have another child?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, she's right over there," Goku said, pointing at Chiara, who was carefully touching the side of the chopper, a smile appearing on her face. "Chiara."

Chiara startled and stepped away from the chopper, only to trip and fall hard on her backside. Gohan cried out, and quickly ran to his twin's side. As he helped her up, the others looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Goku, they're adorable," Bulma said.

Goku nodded with a smile, "Hey, you two, come and say hi."

Gohan and Chiara walked over to their daddy, Chiara's cheeks wet with a few tears. She quickly dried them as they stood next to their father.

"Now, say hi." Goku said to his children.

"Hello, everybody," Gohan said, bowing to them all.

"Hello," Chiara said shyly, bowing as well.

Master Roshi, Krillin and Bulma bowed back.

"These are Gohan and Chiara," Goku said.

"Gohan?" Roshi repeated. "I see, you named him after your grandfather."

"You're right," Goku said.

"What about Chiara?" Krillin asked. "Where does her name come from?"

"ChiChi's mother," Goku said.

Krillin nodded in understanding as Bulma knelt in front of Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan," she cooed. "How old are you?"

"Eh... Four and a half," Gohan said, holding up five chubby digits.

"Then you must be four and a half as well, huh?" Bulma asked Chiara with a smile.

Chiara nodded from where she stood, half hidden by her father's leg. "Gohan's older."

"Ah, he was born first," Bulma said in understanding.

Chiara nodded before shyly hiding her face in the fabric of her father's pant leg. Bulma chuckled softly before turning to Gohan again, but addressing them both.

"And are you gonna be brave fighters just like your dad?" she cooed, gently ruffling Gohan's hair.

"ChiChi doesn't let them train." Goku said.

"Oh," Bulma said. "No Martial Arts, huh?. What do you wanna be when you grow up, Gohan?"

"A orthopedist," Gohan said.

"Wauw," Bulma said. "An orthopedist, hm."

Turtle, in the mean time, was coming closer to Gohan and Gohan shied away.

"He's just saying hi, Gohan," Goku said.

Gohan looked at Turtled curiously, and Bulma suddenly noticed his tail.

"A tail?" she said.

"Yeah, he was born with it, they both were. Just like me," Goku said. "I think he wants you to pet him, Gohan."

Gohan smiled and petted Turtle happily.

"Oh, man," Bulma said as she got up, still caught up by the tails. "Goku, has anything strange ever happened to Gohan or Chiara at night?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

Roshi stood next to Goku, "She means have Gohan or Chiara ever looked at the moon at night when it's full?" he said.

"I don't think so," Goku said, thinking for a moment. "No, we all go to bed pretty early."

Gohan was happily riding Turtle while Chiara made her way to the waterside. Goku checked on Chiara to make sure she wasn't going to near to the water and when he saw she stayed at a distance, he was satisfied.

"Why?" he asked, returning to what they had been talking about.

"Why?. Why you say?" Roshi laughed nervously. "No reason, I was just kidding around."

"They're alot different than you were when you were a kid, Goku," Krillin commented as Gohan ran to where Chiara sat, playing in the sand.

"I know," Goku said, almost wistfully. "ChiChi's pretty protective of them. She makes them study all the time and she says that Martial Arts are a waste of energy."

Gohan played Rock, Paper, Scissors with a crab while Chiara sidled closer to the water.

"Oh yeah?. Well, what does that make us then?" Krillin asked.

"Huh?" Goku said, turning his attention to Krillin.

"Now, now, settle down, boys," Roshi soothed. "You can't expect everyone to agree with what you're doing. It would be all too easy then."

Gohan won the game with the crab and got sprayed, making Roshi laugh and Goku smile until Goku saw Chiara all but in the water from the corner of his eye.

"Watch out, he might pinch you, Gohan," Roshi said laughingly, as Goku made his way to Chiara. "That crab is a sore loser."

Gohan laughed as he ran back to them while Chiara reached her small hand into the water and towards the glittering object she saw in it. She almost caught hold of it when she felt the sand underneath the hand supporting her shift and fall away. She cried out as she fell forward and closed her eyes, waiting for the water to swallow her. She suddenly felt herself getting lifted up into the air and away from the water. When she turned her head she saw her daddy looking at her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Now, what did daddy tell you about going too close to the water?" Goku asked.

Chiara swallowed hard and whispered, "You said not to."

"That's right. And there's a reason for that, you can't swim yet, and if you fall in, you could... get hurt," Goku scolded, not wanting to say drown.

Krillin, Roshi and Bulma looked on as Goku scolded Chiara, Gohan playing at Bulma's feet.

"And he says ChiChi is protective," Krillin commented with a smile.

Goku made his way back to his friends, his daughter cradled in his arms. He put Chiara down next to Gohan, and smiled at them both.

"Oh, how neat," Bulma suddenly said. "That's a real dragonball on your hat," she said to Gohan, before she turned to Goku. "Isn't it?"

"Yep, it was my grandfather's, I've been collecting them for fun," Goku said.

"Isn't Chiara upset that Gohan has it?" Bulma asked.

"Oddly enough no. She doesn't like the dragonballs very much," Goku said with a small frown. "When she first saw a dragonball as a baby, it made her cry. Now she just turns away from it, she won't even hold it."

"That is odd," Bulma mused thoughtfully.

"Gohan loves the dragonball, he wants to see the dragon but he'll have to give his up," Goku said.

Gohan scowled at that as he clutched his little hat.

"Wauw," Bulma said with a smile. "It's wild to think of all the things that we went through together trying to find those dragonballs."

"Yeah, really," Krillin agreed, picking up a stone. "Hey, Goku, so what are you guys gonna wish for when you get 'm all?" He then threw the stone over the surface of the water.

"I don't know, Krillin. That's a good question," Goku said, also picking up a stone. "Come to think of it, I don't really want anything."

Goku threw his stone, much further than Krillin, and with much more power. "Wauw," Bulma breathed.

'Hm,' Roshi thought. 'I thought Goku had less power now that he's settled down.'

"Heh," Krillin said with a smirk. "You're still one bad dude, Goku."

Goku smiled before suddenly tensing.

"What is it?" Krillin asked.

"Huh?" Gohan said as both he and his sister looked up at their daddy.

"What, Goku?" Roshi asked apprehensively.

"Man, something is heading straight for us," Goku said, a scowl on his face.

"What?" Bulma gasped. "Are you sure, Goku?"

"I'm positive," Goku said. "I've never felt a power like this before."

"I feel it now too," Krillin said grimly.

"There's nothing there, you guys," Bulma said, crossing her arms.

The wind suddenly picked up and the air around them seemed to change.

"What is it?" Goku said anxiously. "I've never felt anything this powerful. It's a horrible power too. I'm trembling. Impossible."

"There, there," Roshi cried anxiously, pointing at the horizon. "Oh, I see it, Goku."

"It can't be Piccolo," Krillin said, shielding his eyes with his hand to try and see.

"This isn't good," Roshi muttered, as the new threat came closer and closer.

Suddenly a very large man with long spiky hair landed on the island. Gohan and Chiara quickly stepped behind their father as Bulma, Roshi and Krillin took a step back. The obviously powerful man laughed as he looked at Goku.

"So we meet again at last," The man said in a deep and sinister voice.

Goku growled as both he and Krillin crouched down into a fighting stance. Gohan and Chiara were standing behind Goku as Bulma and Roshi stayed at what they hoped would be a safe distance.

"Who are you?" Goku demanded.

"Who am I?" the man repeated, a frown now replacing his smirk. "What is the meaning of this, Kakkarot?. Why hasn't this planet been cleared?"

"My name is Son Goku, and I don't know anything about clearing any planet," Goku said firmly.

"Son Goku?" the man said in disbelief. "I don't believe this. Stop this at once, Kakkarot, and answer my question."

"I don't know anyone called Kakkarot, I'm not clearing anything, and I think you need to leave," Goku said, his voice still firm.

The man seemed to be carved in stone as Goku said this, before the scowl on his face returned.

"Kakkarot, listen to me. Were you ever knocked on the head when you were a child?" he asked.

"What if I was?" Goku demanded, not relaxing in the slightest.

"What if you were?" the man yelled in fury. "You fool, you went and forgot who you truly are." The man calmed down and crossed his massive arms over his broad chest. "Well, I'll remind you. Your true name, as you know by now, is Kakkarot, and you are my younger brother."

"What?" Krillin cried.

"Impossible," Goku exclaimed.

"I assure you it is quite possible. My name is Radditz and I was sent to this planet to see why it was taking you so long to clear it for use. Now I see what has happened," Radditz said. "You have lost your memory and lived here ever since."

"What do you want?" Goku asked, his voice harsh.

"I want you to join me, Kakkarot, join me so that we may clear this planet now," Radditz said.

Bulma, Roshi and Krillin gasped in shock, as Goku growled.

"I will have nothing to do with your schemes," Goku all but yelled.

Radditz growled and clenched his fists, when he suddenly turned his attention to the two children trying to hide behind Goku. He had seen something. He moved faster than any of them could see, and snatched the small tail, bringing a screaming four year old high into the air.

"Let her go," Goku yelled, before attacking Radditz.

Radditz dropped a still screaming Chiara onto the ground, where she landed harshly, and Gohan rushed to her side as Goku and Krillin fought Radditz with all they had. Even combined the two were no match for the hardened Saiyan warrior, and both were thrown aside. Radditz turned to where he had dropped the girl and noticed Gohan, who had curled himself around his sister, trying to shield her body with his own.

"Two of them," Radditz muttered as he snatched both toddlers up by their collars. "The fool has mated with a human. No matter, they will serve me well."

"Leave them alone, you monster," Bulma yelled, still at a distance. "They're only babies."

Radditz ignored Bulma and walked to where Goku was desperately trying to get up to save his children, harshly kicking Goku in the ribs, sending him sprawling again.

"Now listen carefully, brother, I don't know what's wrong with you but you better snap out of it quick. I will give you one whole day, from now until midday tomorrow, to kill 100 humans, or the next time you see your brats, you'll have to piece them together before you can bury them."

Goku continued to try and get up as Radditz sneered, "It's high time these two knew their uncle anyway."

Radditz laughed and took off, leaving a beaten and angry Goku and Krillin, and a shocked and scared Bulma and Master Roshi.

It wasn't long before Yajirobe showed up with senzu beans to heal Goku and Krillin. Goku was furious and he swore he would get his children back without ever harming any humans, but how?.

That was when the unexpected happened, Piccolo showed up. And for once he wasn't interested in fighting Goku...yet. He wanted to know who Radditz was and what he was doing on Earth. Knowing that they wouldn't be able to defeat Radditz separately, Goku and Piccolo grudgingly decided to work together.

In the mean time Radditz had taken Gohan and Chiara to where his pod had landed. He locked Gohan in the pod, but kept Chiara with him.

"Now, for a little entertainment." He grinned before slapping Chiara across the face.

She landed hard on her stomach and sobbed in pain as she tried to push herself up. She cried out when she was pulled up by her hair and whirled around.

"Who's gonna save you now, little girl?" Radditz mocked as he held her up by her hair.

Chiara cried and struggled as she tried to pry Radditz' hand from her hair. Gohan screamed and cried as he was forced to watch. He didn't quite manage to burst out of the pod he was locked in.

Radditz laughed, "Not your daddy, that's for sure."

He threw her down and thought for a while of how he might be able to torture her. It came to him and he grinned down at her maliciously. Chiara sobbed as Radditz grabbed hold of her tail and very slowly and very painfully turned it inside out. Chiara screamed and Gohan screamed right along with her.

When Radditz got tired of hearing Chiara scream, he picked her up and dumped her into the pod with her brother. Chiara was crying loudly and Gohan held her, crying himself. While Gohan fussed over a nearly unconscious Chiara, Radditz turned away in disgust.

"Pathetic humans," he growled.

Not long after Goku and Piccolo showed up, having followed the dragonball on Gohan's hat, and the battle began. Goku and Piccolo fought Radditz but they were no match for him and they got pounded mercilessly. In the pod, Chiara passed out because of the pain. Gohan got very angry at Radditz for hurting his sister and burst out of the pod to attack him. The attack was short-lived but it gave Goku enough time to grab Radditz from behind and hold him so Piccolo could kill him, sacrificing his own life in the process.

Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi had turned up during the battle and when it was all over, they mourned the loss of Goku and fussed over the twins, who were now both unconscious.

"Her tail," Bulma cried as she saw the bloody and mangled appendage "Look at her tail."

Krillin growled as he saw what Bulma meant and went to say something when a shadow fell over them. It was Piccolo. Bulma gulped and Krillin growled once more, Piccolo had been the one who killed Goku after all, no matter what the circumstances.

"What do you want?" Krillin asked. "The battle is over."

"This battle is over," Piccolo growled. "But if you had been paying attention you'd know that another one is not far away."

"So we'll train, and we'll be prepared," Krillin said but Piccolo ignored him.

Bulma gasped and Krillin cried out indignantly as Piccolo snatched the two demi Saiyans off the ground.

"Hey, give them back," Bulma all but shrieked.

"Where are you taking them?" Krillin cried.

"These two are coming with me, when those two Saiyans arrive on Earth, I'm gonna need all the help I can get to defeat them," Piccolo said. "If there is any strength in these two babies..." He nearly spat the word. "...I'll find a way to make it come out. A year of training should be enough."

Piccolo powered up and took off, carrying Son Gohan and Son Chiara with him.

"But...but...but..." Bulma stammered as Krillin watched on helplessly.

A silence fell amongst Bulma, Krillin and Master Roshi, until Bulma exploded.

"How dare that monster just take them?" she yelled. "Now what are we going to tell ChiChi?"

"A better question would be, who's going to tell ChiChi?!" Master Roshi cut in.

Krillin was silent until he became aware that they were both looking at him.

"Me?" he cried incredulously.

"Yeah, you. Who else?" Bulma demanded, her arms crossed. "You are Goku's best friend after all."

Krillin backed up a few steps, putting his hands up, "But... I don't know how to tell her."

"Well, you had best figure it out," Bulma snapped as she stalked to her helicopter. "Because she needs to know."


	2. Teaching the Basics

761 A.D. October the 12th.

Piccolo, in the mean time, had taken both Saiyans with him to where he knew they would be able to train in peace. Not that he expected anything useful to come out of the two children. They were pampered and spoiled, weaklings sheltered by their mommy. Piccolo snorted in disgust.

'I took them with me to train them, but I've more than likely just suckered myself into babysitting them,' he thought irritably.

He dumped the two black-haired toddlers on the ground and resolved himself to take things one step at a time. If Radditz had been any indication of the Saiyans' strength, he would never be able to defeat them on his own. 'Now that Son Goku has gotten his fool self killed,' Piccolo smirked a little at that, 'it looks like these two are the only hope I've got.'

Gohan blinked as awareness returned to him. Slowly the memories returned and he cried out as he realized what had happened. He shot up faster than he should have and nearly fell down again, but stayed on his feet. He needed to find his sister. He glanced around and saw her, crying out again as he ran to her.

She was sitting up, looking around groggily as she tried to determine where she was. There was a terrible pain coming from somewhere. 'And I'm cold, and hungry, and...' Chiara's thoughts stopped when she saw Gohan, a relieved smile crossing her face, a smile that was quickly erased when she saw who was standing behind her brother. Gohan turned around and saw him as well, and they both swallowed hard at the sight of the glare on Piccolo's face.

"If you two are quite done sleeping," Piccolo ground out. "It's time to start training."

"Training?" Chiara repeated in a small voice.

"Yes, training," Piccolo snapped. "Now get up."

Chiara tried to do so but quickly fell down, and even with Gohan's help, she didn't manage to stay upright. Piccolo growled as she fell down again.

"What is the matter with you?" he barked at her.

Chiara flinched away from him, scared to death of the very large green monster standing in front of her.

"I can't get up," Chiara whimpered.

"Why not?" Piccolo ground out.

Chiara sniffed as she looked at her ruined tail, it was hurting more than she had known was possible. More than the time she had had her hand caught in the door, more even than the time she had fallen and bumped her head on the table.

Piccolo looked at Chiara's tail and when he saw the state it was in, he swore softly. 'No wonder it hurts.' He stepped forward, ignoring the fear on the small Saiyan girl's face, and grabbed hold of her tail. Chiara screamed as he grabbed it and wailed when he pulled it off. Gohan immediately stepped in front of her, instinctively wanting to fight Piccolo to protect his sister, although he too had started to cry.

"Shut up," Piccolo yelled.

Both children fell silent, tears still streaming down their little faces.

"The pain's gone now," Piccolo barked. "Now be quiet."

Chiara hiccuped as she contemplated her now missing tail and realized that the big green man was right. It no longer hurt. She wiped her face with her small hands and smiled slightly as she looked up at Gohan, whose tears were slowing now that his sister had stopped.

Gohan laughed slightly as he helped his sister get up, but when he let her go she fell down again. She tried again with the same result and tears rose in her eyes as she realized she couldn't get up.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked, his small face pinched with worry.

"I can't stand," Chiara whimpered.

A growl from above startled the twins and they both looked up to see Piccolo glaring down at them.

"You can stand just fine," he snapped. "Your balance is off, that's all."

He none too gently picked Chiara up and walked to the side of the cliff, closely following by a protesting Gohan.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Gohan cried, running after them.

Piccolo ignored him and roughly placed Chiara on a small ledge.

"Stay there," Piccolo ordered, before turning away.

Gohan quickly backed away as Piccolo turned around and walked to him, a glare on his face.

"Now, let's get started," Piccolo said, the menace that dripped off his voice startling Gohan into falling backwards onto his backside.

Gohan swallowed hard before putting on a brave face. "Okay."

761 A.D. October the 14th.

Piccolo sighed in exasperation as he settled down at the campfire he had just built. Both Saiyan children were fast asleep, both recuperating, or trying to, from their training. The day had gone slightly better than Piccolo had expected it to and he knew that was all he could hope for.

The day he had brought the twins to the remote area they were now camping in, he had trained only Gohan. It had been the single most exasperating experience in Piccolo's life. The little boy had been clueless as to what Piccolo wanted, and had gotten on Piccolo's last nerve.

He had tried everything to get the boy to do something, anything, but it had been hopeless. He was too scared or too dumb – Piccolo thought it was probably both – to do anything. Piccolo had called it quits for the day when it started to rain, and had barked at the two of them to go to sleep after throwing them a newly made cape. They had thanked him for the cape and he had told them to shut up.

'It wasn't a gift,' Piccolo thought in disgust as he threw another branch on the fire. 'I just don't need them to freeze to death.'

The twins had huddled together at the fire he had constructed as Piccolo brooded over what he had gotten himself into. As he was wondering whether he would ever get anything out of them, he was suddenly hit by a brilliant and positively evil idea, an idea that came to him when he saw Gohan trying to keep Chiara warm by sacrificing his part of the cloak.

'So the little brat's protective instinct is that strong, huh?' Piccolo thought with a smirk, before chuckling quietly. 'Perfect.'

The next day he had executed his idea. Picking on Chiara to get Gohan to do something. It had worked, the boy had flown at him, and though he hadn't been able to do any damage, the attempt was enough to satisfy Piccolo. More picking on Chiara had meant another outburst from Gohan, until finally Piccolo pushed him too far and the burst of energy coming from Gohan had nearly knocked him off his feet.

Seeing he was finally getting somewhere with Gohan, Piccolo continued to train the boy throughout the day, but the next day, it was Chiara's turn. How was he going to get her to do anything?. He decided to just try and get her to do what he had wanted Gohan to do all along. 'Who knows?' he had snorted to himself. 'The squirt might have more brains in her than her little brother.'

The training session that followed had been slightly more satisfying than Gohan's initial session. He had told the twins to get up that morning and had told Gohan to stand back as he prepared to work with Chiara.

"Pay attention," Piccolo said gruffly. "Close your eyes and focus on your energy."

Chiara didn't quite know how to do what he told her to but she was too scared to say so, so she closed her eyes and tried to find energy inside of her.

"Raise your arm forward," Piccolo said.

"Which one?" Chiara asked softly.

"Doesn't matter," Piccolo barked, making Chiara jump.

She trembled as she raised her left arm forward and tried once more to find her energy.

"Gather your energy and channel it through your arm," Piccolo said.

"How?" Chiara asked in a trembling voice.

"You'll know how," Piccolo snapped. "Just do it."

Chiara's lip wobbled as she did as she was told and concentrated on finding her energy. She felt something change inside of her and as it spun its way through her, she lost her concentration and dropped her arm.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo demanded. "Why did you stop?"

"I got scared," Chiara sniffled. "I've never done this before."

"And you never will if you don't stop your whining," Piccolo barked.

At those words, and for the first time ever, Chiara's temper flared. "Well, if you'd stop barking at me," Chiara snapped, before clasping a hand over her mouth.

She expected Piccolo to snarl at her again, maybe even hit her, but he did neither. He just smirked and crossed his arms.

"That's the proper spirit, kid," Piccolo said quietly before yelling, "Now do as I say, raise your left arm and channel your energy through it."

Chiara spun away from Piccolo and raised her left arm. She once again found the energy inside of her and channeled it through her arm, this time hanging tough. Piccolo could feel her energylevel going up, and although it was still weak, he knew it would be substantially higher by the time they were done.

Chiara's hand started glowing and she trembled as the foreign feeling spread throughout her body but before long she had quite a large energyball in her hand.

"Good," Piccolo said approvingly. "Now release the ball into that mountain."

"Uh..." Chiara said nervously. "I don't know if I can."

Piccolo went to bark at her again but Gohan cut in.

"Don't worry, Chi, I'm right behind you. Just let it go," Gohan said.

Chiara smiled at the sound of her brother's voice and fired the ball at the mountain with all the strength she could muster. It didn't go all the way through the mountain but it left a big hole nonetheless. Chiara turned to look at Piccolo and as she gazed up at him, craning her head all the way back to be able to do so, she wondered what he was thinking. Piccolo just stared back, his expression emotionless.

"Was it any good?" Chiara asked hesitantly.

"It was good enough," Piccolo said simply. "Certainly good enough for your first energy ball."

Before long both Chiara and Gohan were practicing their energy balls and their martial arts. As they sparred with eachother, Gohan dominating for the most part, despite his efforts to be gentle with his sister, Piccolo looked on, deep in thought. 'Such a strange mixture these two are,' Piccolo thought, 'the belly-aching of a Human, and the brutality of a Saiyan. Maybe they wont be such a waste of time after all.' Piccolo snorted in disgust at his own thoughts. 'Yeah, and maybe they'll actually stop whining some day.'


	3. Out in the Wild

761 A.D. December the 17th.

Chiara sighed as she snuggled into the cloak she and Gohan slept under, the cold hard ground no longer bothering her as much. The temperature was also okay, even though the clothes Piccolo had given them weren't as warm as the clothes they had been wearing. Piccolo insisted they wear the clothes though, as they were better for training. It had been a full month since Piccolo had left them on their own, though he was never too far away to prevent them from going home it seemed.

After an adventure that involved run away orphans, the twins had almost gone home. They had fashioned a boat and had been halfway across the lake they had to cross when Gohan suddenly stopped.

(Flashback)

Chiara looked at her brother in confusion. Why did he stop?. They were almost home. Almost back with their mother.

"We can't go home," Gohan said, staring ahead of him.

"Why not?" Chiara asked. 'Can't go home?. But...mommy's waiting for us.'

"You know what mr. Piccolo said," Gohan said.

Chiara slowly nodded. "We have a job to do is what he said."

"That's right," Gohan said. "A job we have to do."

"But," Chiara said, her bottom lip wobbling. "I want to go home, I want our mommy."

"I know, Chi," Gohan said, his face sad. "So do I, but if we don't stop those bad guys coming to Earth, who will?"

And Chiara didn't have an answer to that, so they stayed. They went back into the wilderness to train, train until they dropped, not knowing Piccolo had been watching them since they had started across the lake and had listened to their every word. A rare smile appeared on his face as he watched them walk back into the bushes. 'Maybe we still have a chance,' Piccolo mused, before disappearing into the woods himself.

(Flashback ends)

And so they were still there. Not that Chiara minded too much as long as her brother was there with her, she didn't know what she would have done without him. They had always been together, ever since they were born and Chiara always felt safe with her older brother, though he was only older by a few minutes.

She quickly sat up as she realized something. They had forgotten to build a fire. They had to build a fire. If they didn't, not only would they be freezing by morning, nasty animals would also be able to enter their camp. Animals that would otherwise be scared off by the fire.

Chiara poked her brother in the side to try and get him to wake up. When Gohan didn't even stir, but instead snored even louder, she frowned. She went to shake him when she suddenly stopped. What did she need to wake Gohan up for?. She could build a fire by herself. A determined frown settled on her features as she nodded. Yes, she could.

She got up and walked into the woods to gather wood for the fire. She collected a few small branches and a few big ones before heading for the spot where they had built a fire every night for the past month. She set the new branches and bent over to clear the old ones away when she heard a sound in the woods behind her.

She stopped dead in her track before she slowly straightened. She peeked over her shoulder to try and see what it was, but all she saw was darkness. She stood still for a little while longer before she finally relaxed. 'It was just your imagination, Chi, don't get spooked now.'

She went back to building a fire when suddenly the sound came again, this time louder and closer. She whirled around and prepared herself to face an enemy but there was nothing. She looked around, her heart pounding madly in her chest, her small fists clenched.

'That wasn't my imagination,' she thought wildly as she scanned the area with her eyes.

She suddenly remembered what mr. Piccolo had said to her and Gohan. Something about sensing powerlevels. Maybe she could sense whatever was out there. She swallowed hard before she concentrated on the woods around her and 'felt' around with her senses.

She suddenly came upon something that gave off a powerlevel and she was so startled by it, that she pulled back and tripped over the branches behind her. She sprawled onto the ground and whimpered as she sat up, her eyes closed against the pain in her backside. She yelped as something grabbed hold of her leg and pulled her high into the air. Her eyes flew open and she came face to face, albeit upside down, with a very annoyed Piccolo.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Piccolo growled.

"Uhm," Chiara said, blinking owlishly. "Building a fire?"

Piccolo glanced down at the small amount of branches that now lay scattered over the ground.

"I sensed you getting up almost fifteen minutes ago, why is it taking you so long?" Piccolo barked.

"I heard something in the woods," Chiara said in a small voice. "In that direction."

Piccolo glanced in the direction Chiara was pointing in, and suddenly dropped her. Chiara landed hard and rubbed her head as she sat up, looking up just in time to see Piccolo storming in the direction she had pointed in. He came back not much later and merely grunted when she asked if he had found anything.

"Why didn't you wake your brother up?" Piccolo asked, still sounding very annoyed.

"He's kind of a deep sleeper," Chiara said, now sitting on her half of the cloak she and her twin slept under. "My mom says we both are."

Piccolo grunted and though Chiara didn't know what it meant, she figured it couldn't be bad since he started building a fire for them. The only difference was, Piccolo managed to do so in a few seconds.

"Go to sleep," Piccolo finally said and Chiara complied, hoping that he wouldn't leave them alone again.

The next morning, however, Piccolo was gone. Chiara told Gohan what had happened, though it wasn't much, and the twins both waited for Piccolo's return, but he didn't return. Not that day, not the next and not for a long while after.

In the long months that followed, Chiara and Gohan grew steadily stronger, and although Gohan was consistently stronger than his smaller twin, Chiara was sure she would be of use when the time came to fight, though the thought of it made her nervous.

Also in the months that passed, and unbeknown to the demi-Saiyans, Krillin, Tien, Chao-Su and Yamcha started their training on Kami's look-out. That was in March. In late April, Goku arrived at King Kai's planet and started his training. After ten days Goku caught Bubbles in the immense gravity and then had to hit Gregory on the head with a hammer, which took him just about two weeks. In Late May, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chao-Su went back in time to fight a pair of Saiyans and they were easily killed. After returning to their own bodies, they vowed to train even harder to get stronger.

But none of this was known to Gohan and Chiara. They lived in their own world, trained according to their own schedule and depended only on eachother. While Saiyan Twins are close to eachother by nature, and cannot possibly live without eachother, this time together served to strengthen their bond even further. They were young and naïve, and still had much to learn, but they loved eachother and their family too much not to fight, so when the time came, they would be ready.

And the time did come. On November the 2nd of the year 762 A.D Son Goku was resurrected after completing his training on King Kai's planet. Foolishly forgetting that the road back would take time, he would not be back in time for the start of the fight. And on November the 3rd, Vegeta and Nappa, two of the strongest warriors to have ever lived, came to Earth.


	4. Saiyans from Space

762 A.D. November the 3rd.

"So," Chiara said as she followed her brother through the woods. "These Saiyans are from space?"

"That's what mr. Piccolo said," Gohan answered.

"And daddy is also from space?" Chiara asked, just narrowly avoiding tripping on a stone.

"Yeah, from another planet, I don't know what it's called though," Gohan said.

"But if daddy is from space, why aren't we from space?" Chiara asked, frowning in confusion.

"I don't know," Gohan said, frowning thoughtfully. "I guess it's because we weren't born in space."

"Gohan," Chiara said and Gohan stopped walking to turn to his sister. "Are we aliens too?"

Gohan thought for a moment and then shrugged, "I don't know, mom isn't an alien."

Chiara nodded as Gohan started walking again, and decided to leave it at that. Gohan never got mad at her, but she didn't want to push him. She was very curious about what being an alien meant. If their daddy was an alien but their mommy wasn't, what did that make them?. She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as they reached the clearing where Piccolo told them to be.

The clearing was large and barren, really no more than a large patch of dirt and to Chiara it looked forbidding, like a fight was meant to take place there. She had just started wondering where Piccolo was when someone appeared right in front of them. Chiara all but leapt behind her brother, who took on a defensive stance, but the disgusted snort that issued forth from the new arrival was enough to tell them who it was.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said happily, a big smile appearing on his face.

"I see you two are ready," Piccolo said gruffly, emphasizing the last word while glaring at Chiara.

Chiara blushed at her own cowardice and focused her eyes on the ground. Outwardly Piccolo let out a grunt of annoyance but inwardly he was worried.

'She's not ready,' he thought tensely. 'Not even close to it.'

His attention was taken away from his thoughts when what he thought of as 'the goon squad' arrived. Tien, Chao-Su, Yamcha and Krillin all touched down and Krillin greeted the twins boisterously. Chiara and Gohan shyly said hello to Tien, Chao-Su and Yamcha, having never met them before.

Piccolo looked on and felt his ire rising. 'What are they doing?' he thought angrily. 'What do they think this is, a party?'

As if hearing Piccolo's thoughts, Tien turned to him and curtly nodded at him. Piccolo took it for what it was, a grudging acknowledgement that they would have to work together, but that didn't mean they would trust him. Piccolo snorted mentally as he returned the nod, let them mistrust him, he wasn't there for them.

"So now what, Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"Now we wait," Piccolo ground out.

"Who's to say they'll even come here?" Yamcha asked, scowling at Piccolo. "They might be landing on the other side of the planet for all we know."

Piccolo closed his eyes to try and regain control of his temper, it wouldn't do to kill the weakling standing in front of him, so he had to stay calm.

"When the Saiyans arrive they will be looking for Son Goku, and they will expect him to be waiting for them. They will look for the highest powerlevel they can find, so when we sense them landing, we will raise our powerlevels and lead them here. We will then fight them," Piccolo explained as calmly as he could.

He could see that the humans were sceptical but they knew they had no choice but to believe him. He was after all the only one who had any clue as to what was going on. This thought caused Piccolo to turn to the two small half-Saiyans who were watching them talk.

He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the fight that lay ahead, but one thought kept coming back to him. One thought that worried him more than he was willing to admit, even to himself. 'Babies, that's all they are, just babies.'

Hours passed and Chiara was getting bored. She knew better than to say it out loud though. Even if she whispered it to Gohan, mr Piccolo would hear and he would get angry at her. Whenever she said something when they were training in the woods, he always got angry with her. And so, as they waited, Chiara forced herself to entertain herself.

She counted the clouds in the sky, but that soon got boring. Besides, they kept moving. She then counted the dots on Krillin's forehead but there were only six of them so that was done quickly. She wondered what the dots were for and what they meant, but as she didn't have the answers that too got boring. She tried to build something with the dirt on the ground but Piccolo kept glaring at her, so she stopped. She sighed as she realized there just wasn't anything to do.

Suddenly, Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Chao-Su and Krillin tensed and they appeared to be focusing on something. Gohan and Chiara shared a glance before they too focused, and then they realized that it had happened. The Saiyans had arrived.

Chiara swallowed hard and desperately tried to quell the urge to hide behind Gohan. Not only would that anger mr. Piccolo, it would also be showing weakness, and Chiara just knew that was a bad thing. The Saiyans had arrived on Earth, and, as had been agreed on, the fighters on the side of good raised their powerlevels to lure them to the clearing.

Vegeta and Nappa had been absolutely terrifying, at least to Chiara they had been. The others seemed calm enough. The one called Vegeta was small, though much larger than the Saiyan girl, but he had a scowl on his face that told of a cruel disposition. The one called Nappa was much, much larger than Vegeta, larger even than Piccolo, with the same scowl on his face.

The Saiyans had indeed been looking for Goku and had informed them that they would wait for Goku. Chiara didn't know how long they would wait and what would happen when they decided they had waited long enough, but she hoped her daddy showed up soon.

What wasn't known to the fighters in the clearing was that Baba had gone to the Kame House, along with her crystal ball, and Master Roshi, ChiChi, Bulma and the others were now using the crystal ball to see what was going on in the clearing.

The crystal ball showed the Saiyans, making Bulma and ChiChi scream, and then showed the Z-fighters. While Bulma gushed over how well Yamcha looked, the crystal ball focused on two small tots. ChiChi screamed as she saw them and grabbed hold of the ball.

"My babies, my babies are out there," ChiChi shouted, before really looking at the twins. ChiChi screamed again as she saw what they looked like. "That green monster has turned my children into savages."

"Calm down, ChiChi, they look alright to me," Ox-King soothed.

"I am their mother, I know what they're supposed to look like, and this is not it," ChiChi wailed.

Ox-King tried to calm ChiChi down, but to no avail. ChiChi insisted on going down there herself, going as far as equipping herself with weapons, but her father would not let her go. They had no choice but to watch and pray.

Back in the clearing, Gohan was trying to explain to Chiara that Kakkarot was their father.

"But I thought daddy's name was Goku," Chiara whispered to Gohan.

"His real name is Kakkarot," Gohan whispered back, stumbling over the name a little bit.

While Chiara and Gohan held their whispered conversation, Piccolo tensely watched them from a small distance. 'What was I thinking?. Gohan may be ready, but Chiara's not. I'll wind up getting her killed.' He turned away from the others, not wanting them to see the concern on his face and resolved to keep an eye on the Saiyans. 'I'll just have to keep them away from her... somehow.'

Not far from where Chiara and Gohan were sitting, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin and Chao-Su were also watching the Saiyans, wondering whether Goku would show up in time, and if he did, whether he would be able to beat the Saiyans.


	5. No More Waiting

762 A.D. November the 3rd.

The time had come, the Saiyans had decided that they would wait no longer, and the battle had begun. Rather than fight them themselves, however, Nappa had planted some seeds that evolved into small, green beings called Saibamen.

Tien fought a Saibaman and killed it. Yamcha fought a Saibaman as well, but was caught off guard and killed when it self-destructed. Krillin lost it and killed all the remaining Saibamen in one amazing energy blast.

The z-fighters rejoiced, as did their friends watching at home, until a Saibamen that had managed to survive the blast came flying out of nowhere. Gohan whirled around but it was already on him, it knocked him down and then went to grab him, more than likely meaning to self-destruct when a blast hit the thing from the side, piercing its head.

Gohan looked up and saw Chiara standing there, her arm still extended. She looked to be in a state of shock at what she had done. She slowly retracted her arm, looking at it as if she had never seen it before.

"So," Vegeta growled to Nappa, though they were both smirking. "They managed to get through the Saibamen, though just barely. Perhaps it's time we take care of this ourselves."

"I'll take care of it," Nappa growled, clenching his fists, a horrible smile on his face. "Let me at 'm."

Vegeta chuckled and nodded. Tien was to be the first to take on Nappa. He fought with everything he had but it was no use, Nappa was just too strong. After performing one last desperate energy blast, which might have killed Nappa if he hadn't seen it coming, Tien was killed.

Piccolo was the next to fall at the hands of the big Saiyan, after selflessly sacrificing his life by taking a blast that was meant for Gohan. Gohan and Krillin then fought Nappa together, but no matter what they did, they were continually beaten. Nappa smirked as he prepared to kill off Krillin, when a small form took him completely off-guard, and sent him skidding over the ground.

"What the..." Nappa's voice was filled with confusion as he picked himself up and looked over at the girl that had kicked him.

Nappa growled as he stalked over to Chiara, fury replacing his disbelief. This time, however, it was Vegeta who stopped him.

Vegeta smirked when Nappa glared at him, "You take care of the chrome-dome and the brat, I'll take care of the runt."

It took Nappa a moment to figure out who he meant by chrome-dome and brat, and who he meant by runt, and when he did, he reluctantly nodded his assent. Nappa turned back to Krillin and Gohan as Vegeta cornered Chiara. Chiara's courage had long since dissolved and she was backing away from him as fast as she could without tripping.

Vegeta chuckled as he punched Chiara in the stomach and sent her to the ground.

"Cute little babies shouldn't be hanging around battle fields," he mocked as he picked her up by her shirt.

"Chiara," Gohan cried as he tried to get to her, only to run into Nappa.

"I am not a baby," Chiara ground out, trying to get loose.

Vegeta smirked as he heard her say this, before once again punching her in the stomach. Chiara's breath left her and she paled as the pain registered.

"Don't take it personal, runt," Vegeta said, still holding onto her shirt. "You're just in the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Vegeta laughed again until Chiara's foot caught him in the stomach, he let go of her sending her plunging to the ground, and chuckled as he rubbed the spot on his stomach.

He straightened up and said, "Stronger than you look, huh?"

A backhand sent Chiara tumbling across the clearing and had her landing hard on the other side.

"Not strong enough," Vegeta said, mocking her as he walked to her.

"Leave her alone," Krillin shouted, trying to get up himself. "She's done nothing to you."

Vegeta ignored Krillin and kept approaching her until he suddenly found himself facing somebody else entirely. Somebody who sent a fist flying into his face and sent him flying across the clearing, much like he had done to Chiara. In the seconds that followed, he could hear shouts behind him and something heavy landed on the ground not far from him.

Vegeta laid still for a few seconds, trying to get his bearings. He grunted as he sat up and confusedly looked at where he had left the girl. The runt wasn't alone anymore, the chrome-dome and the brat had joined her, and there was somebody kneeling next to her, picking her up and cradling her like a baby.

Consciousness slowly returned to Chiara and she became aware of someone holding her. She began to struggle when a very familiar voice spoke to her.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's only me," the voice said.

Chiara opened her eyes and blinked to clear her vision. When it finally did, she found herself looking into her father's relieved face.

"Daddy," Chiara tried to cry out, but all that came out was a hoarse little cry.

Goku's features darkened as anger flooded him, both of his children had been hurt, and somebody was going to pay. Chiara's eyes closed again as Goku gently picked her up and walked to the edge of the clearing, Gohan and Krillin right behind him. He placed Chiara down on the ground and instructed Gohan and Krillin to stay with her.

"I'll take care of everything," he said, before he turned to Vegeta and Nappa with a scowl on his face.

As Goku approached the two Saiyans, Chiara regained consciousness once again. She was dimly aware of somebody cradling her head and she seemed to remember seeing her dad.

"Daddy?" she called out weakly.

"Chi, you're awake," an enthusiastic voice cried.

"Gohan," Chiara said as it finally registered that it had been Gohan who had cried out. "Was daddy here?. Did I imagine it?"

"No, little one," another voice said. "Your dad's really here. He's just fighting the Saiyans right now."

Chiara's eyes blurrily focused on Krillin's face as he said that, and she briefly wondered what a Saiyan was before she remembered. They were fighting the Saiyans. White hot fear lanced through her, fear that could have been just pain. She didn't know. She could feel the sounds around her getting dimmer and everything went black once more.

When she woke up again, she was aware of nothing but noise. Alot of it, very close to her. She painfully raised her head and tried to see what was going on, but all she saw was light and dark blurs. She took a moment to focus her eyes on the blurs and suddenly realized that they were fighting. One of them was very large and dark, the other was much smaller and wearing what looked to be armor.

She faintly realized that the one wearing the armor was one of the Saiyans they were fighting, but who was the large one?. Chiara winced as she forced herself to get to her feet. She very slowly stood as the two forms continued to fight, and was suddenly aware that the noise she was hearing wasn't just the fighting. She was hearing voices. Where were they coming from?. Chiara took a step and hoarsely screamed as pain shot up her legs and she collapsed again.

Silence fell over the clearing as the fight before her suddenly seemed to cease. Chiara painfully raised her head and saw why. The armored Saiyan was down and apparently unconscious, and the larger form – was it a monkey? – was holding a large boulder over his head.

"Gohan, STOP," a voice yelled across the clearing and the monkey paused.

'Gohan,' Chiara blurrily thought. 'The monkey is Gohan?'. Chiara looked at the large ape and suddenly realized that it was Gohan, it felt exactly like him. The monkey's pause was brief and he raised the boulder again to bring it down on – Vegeta, was it? – the Saiyan, when Chiara instinctively sent her thoughts through her mental link with Gohan.

'Gohan, no,' she sent, praying he would hear, and the monkey stopped again.

Chiara once again pushed herself to her feet as the monkey turned to where she stood. She didn't move from where she stood, afraid she would pass out otherwise, but raised her head to look at him.

"Don't you know me, Gohan?" she asked, wincing in pain. "Don't you know your own twin?"

Gohan threw away the boulder he had had raised over his head and slowly but surely turned back to his own form. Chiara smiled briefly as she saw him change before blackness overtook her once more, and this time she welcomed it.


	6. The Fight's Over

762 A.D. November the 5th.

When Chiara woke up again, she was no longer on the cold, hard ground. In fact, she wasn't anywhere near the clearing where the fight had taken place. She was in a soft and warm bed. She moved a little and cried out as pain shot through her. Her cry didn't go unnoticed and seconds later, ChiChi was leaning over her daughter.

"Hey," ChiChi greeted warmly. "You're awake."

"Mommy," Chiara cried as her mother gently hugged her.

"Oh my baby," ChiChi cooed as she held her daughter. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, where's Gohan?" Chiara asked. "And where's daddy?. Are they okay?"

"Your father and your brother are in the next room, and they are fine," ChiChi assured before her face darkened slightly. "Though they wouldn't be if they had anything to say about it."

ChiChi tucked Chiara in again and fussed over her as Chiara looked around the room. It was a small and incredibly white room, and for the first time Chiara realized she was in the hospital. She had never been in the hospital before and she looked around in amazement as her mother made her drink a glass of water.

"Now, you just go back to sleep," ChiChi said. "You need plenty of rest."

Chiara nodded, suddenly feeling very sleepy. She blinked and tried to stay awake but it seemed as if something was pulling her eyelids down and she soon gave in. ChiChi smiled softly as she saw Chiara doze off.

"You sleep, sweetheart, your ordeal is over," ChiChi said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving the room.

762 A.D. November the 7th.

Chiara stared straight ahead, her arms crossed as she often did as she was sulking. But unlike all the times before, she wasn't pouting, she was scowling. She was at home, sitting on her bed in the room she shared with her brother, though at the moment she was alone.

She was scowling because of something that had happened earlier that day. Her mother, Gohan, Krillin, Ox-King, Oolong, Puar, Bulma and Chiara were all at the hospital visiting Goku. Although Goku was no longer in the box-like bed, he was still wrapped in bandages and he had to stay in hospital for at least another month. Chiara was settled comfortably on her daddy's bed.

They were talking about gathering the Namekian dragonballs, something they had found out about only recently. They would go to Namek to gather them and use them to wish back their friends. Chiara had been really excited about it as well until her father had spoken up.

"You're not going, Chi," Goku said.

"What...what do you mean?" Chiara asked, hoping she had understood wrong.

"I will be expecting you to stay home," Goku said. "I know you want to go but there's no need and I won't put you in danger again."

"But dad..." Chiara began.

"You're not going," Goku said sternly. "And I wont hear another word about it."

Chiara's face fell and she climbed down from the bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, the silent click echoing through the room.

"There was no need for you to be so harsh, Goku," Bulma scolded.

"I didn't want to hurt her feelings, but she needs to understand that this is not a game. She's not going and that's final," Goku said firmly, the look on his face clearly saying that the discussion was over.

So now there she was, in her room. Why was she in her room?. Because her mother had sent her there for throwing a temper tantrum about not being allowed to go. A tantrum that would have made her daddy ashamed of her, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

'Why can't I go to Namek?,' Chiara thought, and now she was pouting. 'Gohan get's to go, and he's just as old as I am. I bet it's because I'm a girl.'

She huffily stood up on her bed and started bouncing up and down, something she always did when she needed to calm down. After a while of bouncing up and down, she heard footsteps on the stairs and she quickly sat down on her bed.

Gohan walked in and smiled at her but Chiara couldn't get herself to smile back. It wasn't Gohan's fault but she was just too upset.

"Hey, Chi," Gohan said hesitantly.

"Hey, Gohan," Chiara said.

"You're not upset with me, are you Chi?" Gohan asked worriedly.

Chiara saw the frown on Gohan's face and her annoyance melted away. She got up and hugged her twin. "Of course not," she said. "It's not your fault."

Gohan's face brightened at that and returned the hug. "I'd hide you away in my pocket if I could."

Chiara's eyes popped open at that before she pasted a smile on her face and said, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Gohan."

Gohan smiled brightly at her as he nodded before he left the room again, alot happier than he had been. Chiara was alot happier than she had been as well as an idea formed itself in her mind.


	7. A New Goal: Namek

762 A.D. November the 14th.

The big day had finally arrived and Gohan couldn't be happier. Well, he could have been if Chiara had been going with them but their mother and father had been adamant that she stay on Earth, so he supposed there was nothing that could be done.

Kame's Spaceship, which would be taking them to Namek, had been fixed up completely five days earlier and Bulma had only just finished up learning the Namekian language, and now they would be heading for the planet, Namek. Gohan had to admit, he was nervous.

Not only would he be going to another planet, not only would he once again be away from his mom, he would also be away from his twin, for the first time ever. He didn't know if their mental link would hold up when one of them was on another planet but he hoped it would.

The large spaceship loomed in front of them and they prepared to board. His mother was fussing as always and as always Gohan just stood back and let her. She had cut his hair and made him wear clean and neat clothes. Krillin had just about burst a bloodvessel trying not to laugh when he saw. Gohan looked around before he was to board the vessel but didn't see who he was looking for. He was about to ask his mother about it when Krillin beat him to it.

"Where's Chiara, ChiChi?" Krillin asked.

ChiChi frowned and put her hands on her hips, "At home, sulking as she has been for the past week. Well, she can just stay there if she doesn't stop throwing those tantrums."

"She's been throwing tantrums?" Krillin asked in disbelief.

"Like you wouldn't believe," ChiChi seethed. "I've had to send her to bed with no supper twice already. Goku will have to have a talk with her when he leaves the hospital."

Krillin nodded, still trying to picture the quiet and sweet little girl yelling and stomping her feet.

"It's time we go," Bulma snapped from inside the spaceship.

They all stepped onto the platform and after Bulma spoke the password, it began to ascend. Gohan took one last look around, hoping to see Chiara standing there but he saw nothing and the spaceship closed.

The trip to Namek was anything but uneventful for the three known occupants of the spaceship, but it was even worse for the unknown occupant. The cargo room wasn't spacious and without anything to really hold on to, Chiara was thrown back and forth every time the spaceship moved even slightly.

Time passed slowly as the trip went from calm, to rough, back to calm again. Chiara wondered whether they were far enough for her to reveal herself without immediately being brought back to Earth. She hoped so because her head was beginning to hurt.

She didn't know how long she had been in there but she had gone through most of her food supply already and she had no idea when she would be able to show herself. She found herself nodding off periodically until suddenly the spaceship started shaking violently and the small door to the cargo room opened and everything spilled out, including Chiara.

"Great," Bulma snapped as stuff flew all around them. "Who left the cargo..."

Bulma broke off abruptly when her eyes fell on the small girl lying on the ground, looking up at them sheepishly.

"Hi," Chiara said softly.

Bulma's jaw dropped as Krillin and Gohan helped Chiara up, stunned looks on their faces as well.

"Chi, how did you get in there?" Gohan asked.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?" Bulma snapped.

"I'm coming with you to Namek," Chiara said.

"I can see that, but have you forgotten your father told you you couldn't go?" Bulma asked angrily.

Chiara momentarily deflated. She had disobeyed her daddy, something she had never done before. Then she raised her chin defiantly. "I didn't forget, but I wanna come too."

"Why?" Bulma demanded. "You don't even like the dragonballs."

"No, I don't," Chiara had to admit. She didn't know why, but there was something about the dragonballs that bothered her. "But I like Piccolo, and Tien, and Yamcha, and..." she trailed off.

"Chao-Su," Krillin offered.

Chiara smiled gratefully and nodded. "And I want them to come back."

Bulma stood there seething for a moment, before she huffed in resignation. "Well, we can't go back now, so you might as well come."

Chiara sighed in relief as Bulma turned away, at least she wasn't going to be taken back. "I'm not gonna be in the way, I'll help, you'll see."

'I hope,' she thought as she turned away to pick up the things that had fallen out of the cargo space.

While she was picking things up a question suddenly occured to her.

"How long have we been in space?" Chiara asked.

Bulma ignored her and Gohan didn't know but Krillin answered. "A week now."

Chiara nodded. 'No wonder I nearly ran out of food,' she thought.

762 A.D. December the 18th.

It had been just under a month since Chiara had been discovered on board the spaceship and the tension had been unbearable for a while. Or at least, the tension between Chiara and Bulma was unbearable. Bulma was either ignoring or snapping at Chiara and though Chiara never snapped back, it was clear she didn't like Bulma one bit.

Krillin knew better than to think Bulma really disliked Chiara. Bulma had a good heart and he knew her snapping at Chiara was her way of covering up how worried she was for the girl's safety. As if worrying about Gohan wasn't enough, she now had to worry about Chiara as well.

In the mean time, Krillin had so far seen no evidence of any penchant for temper tantrums in Chiara, something he had been wondering about ever since ChiChi mentioned the tantrums. He had been looking closely but Chiara didn't appear to be anything other than a sweet and innocent little girl, something that worried him to no end.

There was a reason Goku didn't want her to go, and though she was undoubtedly capable of defending herself against the average human, they weren't going to be encountering any of those on Namek. He sighed and resolved to keep a close eye on his best friend's daughter for as long as he had to. They were just going to have to go to Namek, quickly gather the dragonballs and then leave again. 'Yeah,' Krillin thought wryly. 'As if things are ever that easy.' The past month certainly hadn't been easy.

They had landed in an invisible ship that belonged to a people called the Ritojin. They had been suspected of being in league with someone called Frieza, and though Krillin had no idea who Frieza was, he knew it had to be bad because the Ritojin had been just about ready to shoot them. They had helped the Ritojin, had proven that they weren't in league with any evil and had been allowed to leave.

Then they had landed on the wrong planet altogether and had been led to believe they were on Namek. They had gone off in search of the dragonballs, only to find that the aliens they had thought to be Nameks were really pink aliens of some sort who had been after their ship.

During this particular adventure, Krillin had seen the first signs of a temper in Chiara when they had found out they had been deceived. Though no tantrum had been forthcoming, he could see the anger in her and Chiara had also been less than pleased with Bulma for letting herself get caught and giving the password to the ship. This had only added to the tension.

Krillin sighed again and prayed that when they finally did get to Namek, things would be easier than they had been so far. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?. He winced when he heard Bulma screaming at Chiara for dropping something and shook his head. Who was he kidding?


	8. Touchdown on Namek

762 A.D. December the 18th.

While Krillin, Gohan, Chiara and Bulma made their way to Namek, Goku was still in the hospital. ChiChi had told him that Chiara was missing and he knew what that meant. She had gone to Namek with the others. Since finding out, Goku had been very quiet, his face wearing a permanent frown.

ChiChi left him alone for the most part, only bothering him when he needed something. His injuries were healing, but they were healing too slowly. He needed to get up and moving again. He needed to get to Namek.

Meanwhile, the Namekian spaceship was still making its way to Namek.

"Wait a minute," Bulma suddenly said breathlessly, looking out the large window at the front of the ship. "Is it…?"

"Can it be?" Krillin said, joining her. "Already?"

"It looks like…" Gohan said as he and Chiara pressed their hands against the window.

"Namek," the twins chorused together.

"Kids, I think we're here," Krillin said, a big smile on his face.

Gohan and Chiara cheered as Bulma confirmed that the coordinates were correct.

"Wauw, it didn't take as long as I thought," Gohan enthused.

Chiara pressed her small face against the window and laughed breathlessly. They made it. She heard Bulma say something about a short-cut and how the Rito-jin had showed it to her and she sent a mental thank you to them.

"Sure helped us out," Krillin said. "Now let's land this thing."

"You got it," Bulma said. "As you all already know, landing is my specialty. Well, it's one of them."

"Hey, you two," Krillin called to the twins. "Sit down, it could be a bumpy landing."

Gohan did as he was asked but Chiara lingered for a few more moments. Namek looked amazing.

"Chiara," Krillin called.

"Coming," Chiara said, making her way across the ship.

Bulma had already started landing, however, and she obviously wasn't as good at it as she thought. The ship was caught in what appeared to be turbulence. The door of the spaceship was torn open and Chiara found herself getting pulled out. She screamed as she flew out of the door at a terrifying speed and she vaguely heard her brother and Krillin yell her name before the ship disappeared from view.

The ship landed and although Bulma said something about gravitational pull and the atmosphere, neither Krillin nor Gohan waited. They burst from the ship, already calling Chiara's name.

"Chiara," Krillin called.

"Chi, where are you?" Gohan cried desperately.

There was no sign of Chiara and no answer to their calls. Both Krillin and Gohan tried to sense Chiara's ki but there was far too much disturbance to sense anything. Gohan tried to reach out with his mind but there was no answer. Gohan's eyes filled with tears as he realized they weren't going to find Chiara.

Bulma came running out of the ship when she realized they were outside.

"How dare you step out to this atmosphere without the proper protection," she raged. "You could have been squashed like two little insects."

"Who cares about the atmosphere?" Gohan half-yelled. "Chiara's gone."

Gohan's bottom lip started trembling and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey, little man," Krillin said, putting his arm around Gohan. "Getting angry at Bulma isn't going to help us."

"It's okay Krillin, I guess I was being insensitive," Bulma muttered.

Gohan looked away in shame at his outburst and Krillin said, "Let's just go find Chiara and do what we came here to do."

Gohan nodded, taking a trembling breath. He prayed that they would find Chiara soon, he didn't want to think about what could be happening to her.

Chiara woke up quite a distance from where the ship landed. She groaned as she tried to move. Her head and body were aching like never before, worse than they had been after the beating she had taken from Vegeta on Earth. She tried to fly but found that she couldn't, as it was she could barely walk.

She walked for a long while, her body aching more and more with every step she took. She knew she couldn't last much longer. She never even remotely sensed Vegeta coming her way. Vegeta landed in front of Chiara, who gasped as she saw who it was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the cute little baby being in the wrong place, at the wrong time..." Vegeta sneered "...again."

Chiara just barely suppressed a scream as she realized just how much trouble she was in, she could feel herself getting light in the head, and the world around her was beginning to blur. Suddenly she was snatched off the ground and shaken violently. Her vision cleared and she found herself face to face with Vegeta.

"Breathe, runt," Vegeta snarled. "You're not getting away that easily."

Vegeta was as quick as lightening as he struck Chiara in the face with the back of his clenched fist. She skidded over the ground and into a nearby tree. She groaned in pain as he walked to her.

"It'll be a long while yet before I let you pass out," Vegeta said.

Chiara didn't respond and Vegeta chuckled before kicking her in the ribs. Chiara was sent flying, landing on her stomach. She cried out and coughed up blood. Vegeta walked to her and stood over her, one foot on each side of her body.

"I'm surprised your daddy let you come all the way to Namek," Vegeta said. "He must not care very much."

Chiara tried to get up but Vegeta put his foot on her back and pushed her down again. Chiara's eyes filled with tears. Though she knew what Vegeta was saying wasn't true, she also knew that she had deliberately done what her daddy had told her not to do. She had gone to Namek. Maybe her daddy wouldn't care anymore, now that she had disobeyed him. Vegeta laughed again as he looked down at her.

"I didn't get the chance to finish you off the first time, but I'm sure you'll be willing to hold still and let me kill you now," Vegeta mocked.

Vegeta raised his hand, generating a ball of energy in his hand. He was interrupted by the arrival of a purple, fish-like alien. An alien Vegeta apparently knew.

"Well, well, it's my good friend Kui," Vegeta sneered.

"Save it, Vegeta," Kui sneered back. "It's time somebody got rid of you."

Kui looked down at the small battered form lying at the Saiyans feet and smirked. "It doesn't seem as if your little friend will be able to, so I'll just do it instead."

The battle between Vegeta and Kui wasn't long but it was long enough for Chiara to muster enough strength, or desperation, to drag herself up and struggle away from where they were fighting. While Vegeta was fighting, he noticed he couldn't see the runt anywhere anymore and he growled.

"Now look what you've done, fish-face. You've caused the runt to escape," Vegeta spat at Kui, not really angry about it. He'd get the little half-breed later.

Chiara, in the mean time, collapsed not far from where they were fighting. She was out of sight but she knew that wouldn't save her. She had to get out of there, as far away from Vegeta as she could get. She tried to get up but Vegeta had broken quite a few of her ribs and her inside hurt badly.

She laid herself down on her back and prayed for a miracle. After lying there for a little while she figured that if the miracle wasn't going to come to her, she was going to come to it. She made several attempts to get up but she failed every time.

She wasn't able to stand and walk much less fly, so she reached her arms out and pulled herself forward over the ground. She crawled and pushed herself forward, looking for her miracle. What she found was a nightmare.

While Chiara was crawling towards her potential doom, Son Goku was taking off in his own spaceship. He had said goodbye to ChiChi and gone to Capsule Corporation where the spaceship that would take him to Namek had been waiting.

As the spaceship broke through the atmosphere and headed into space, Goku's thoughts drifted to those who were already on Namek, those he was now setting out to help. His best friend, Krillin. His good friend, Bulma. His son, Gohan. And his daughter, Chiara.

His features darkened as he thought about the fact that his daughter was out there as well. She wasn't supposed to be out there, she was supposed to be at home with her mom. He had been furious when he had found out Chiara was missing, knowing full well that could mean only one thing.

His fury had abated, however, and now he was just worried. Both of his children were out there, they could be getting into any amount of trouble and he was too far away to do anything for them. It scared him to know that the two small children, who he had kept close to him their whole lives, who only a year earlier had still been clutching his pants legs, were now light years away from him. All he could do at the moment was hurry. Hurry and pray that he wasn't too late.


	9. Meeting with Guru

762 A.D. December the 19th.

Chiara had been wandering around Namek for a while and she was completely exhausted. She had managed to work herself onto her knees so she was going a little faster but she was still getting nowhere.

'I'm hungry, thirsty, warm, I hurt, and...,' she thought, her bottom lip wobbling and tears forming in her eyes. '...I want my mommy and daddy.'

She was now crawling very slowly, the burning sun was taking it's toll and she was beginning to wonder why she every came to the rotten planet. She cried as she realized that it was too late to think about that now. She jumped back, much to her ribs' dismay, when someone suddenly landed in front of her.

She looked up at the person standing before her and then had to wonder if she was even looking at a person. He was huge, fat and pink, with spikes on his head and arms. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but malice there.

"Oh no," Chiara whispered.

"What do we have here?" the creature said in a raspy voice. He let out an awful bark of laughter. "Never mind, master Frieza will be pleased to know that I've taken out the little pest we spotted on the scouter."

'Frieza?,' Chiara thought in confusion. He pointed his arm at her and Chiara gasped.

"Wait," she cried. "Who are you?. What did I do?. Whatever I did, I take it back."

The pink creature paused to let out another bark of laughter. "It doesn't matter what you've done. Your death will please master Frieza, that's all that matters. Who I am is none of your concern, though if you must know, it is Dodoria who caused your demise. Though it won't save you, you may grovel if you like."

Chiara's temper flared momentarily. "I'll never grovel for an overgrown gumball like you."

Dodoria's face tightened in anger and he growled. "You little brat, you'll pay for that."

A ball of energy appeared in Dodoria's palm and Chiara found that she didn't have the energy to move. The ball that Dodoria was aiming at her wasn't very big, as Dodoria judged her to be very weak, so when it hit, it didn't kill her. Dodoria smirked as she lay there unconscious.

"Well, well, she's still alive," Dodoria sneered. "Not for long."

Dodoria created another ball of energy and this time it was big enough to kill her, but it never reached her. It was deflected away from her by someone. Dodoria furiously looked around to see who had stopped him and he came face to face with a group of Nameks from one of the villages that had been destroyed.

"The game's over, fiend," one of the Nameks growled. "Step away from the girl."

"Make me," Dodoria challenged.

"I think I will," the Namek said through clenched teeth.

The Nameks attacked Dodoria and, although Dodoria was far too strong for them, they managed to give one of their number enough time to pick Chiara up and hightail it out of there. He took her to Guru while most of the other Nameks sacrificed their lives to give him enough time.

While the Namek took Chiara to safety, Gohan and Krillin were jumping across the surface of Namek, knowing that flying would give them away. They were in search of the dragonballs, a fair number of which were located straight ahead, but most importantly they were searching for Chiara.

Gohan had been going mad with concern for Chiara and there was nothing Krillin could have said to persuade him to keep a low profile. They had retreated to a cave when a huge powerlevel had approached and they had quickly hidden from view.

Gohan had been hysterical, thinking the huge powerlevel might find his sister and he insisted they go and follow it. Krillin had thought it was an insane idea but he didn't speak up and agreed to come along, leaving Bulma on her own in the cave.

Krillin was worried, actually he was more than worried, he was terrified. His plan had been to go to Namek, get the dragonballs and go back home. Well, they had gotten to Namek and they still had the dragon radar so they could find the dragonballs but that was all they had going for them.

Their spaceship was ruined after a battle with some fairly weak fighters so they had no way of getting home again, Goku probably wasn't going to show up any time soon, there was a fighter on Namek stronger than all of them combined and Chiara was still missing.

They now crawled across a slab of stone towards where the huge powerlevel had stopped and peeked over the edge, praying they wouldn't be discovered.

Chiara, in the mean time, was being taken to the father of all Namekians. The Namek who had rescued her carried her to the building that housed the great Namek and was accosted by another Namek.

"Nail," the Namek said. "The girl needs help."

Nail looked down at the small, unconscious girl lying in his fellow Namek's arms and winced at the number of injuries on her. It was obvious that the girl was hurt badly and a decision needed to be made quickly.

"Follow me," Nail said.

They walked into the building together and soon stood before the great Guru.

"Guru, this girl..." Nail began.

"I know, my child," Guru said. "Let us not waste any more time. Dende?"

A small Namek boy came forward, "Yes, Guru?"

"Be so kind to heal this young lady for me, my son," Guru said.

"Yes, Guru," Dende said.

Dende kneeled down next to Chiara and began the healing process. While Dende was healing her, the Namek who had brought her questioned Guru.

"Who is she, Guru?" the Namek asked.

"She is one of the fighters who have come to our planet for the dragonballs," Guru answered.

The Namek and Nail both gasped and got into a fighting stance.

"Easy, my children. She is on the side of good. She wishes to find the dragonballs to wish for her friends to be brought back to life," Guru said. "It is a noble wish."

Dende, who had heard nothing of any of this, finished healing Chiara. Chiara slowly opened her eyes and looked at Dende. Dende blushed and stepped back. Chiara slowly got up and looked from Dende to Nail and from Nail to Guru. Chiara's mouth dropped open as she stared at the huge Namek. Guru chuckled.

"Welcome to my home, child," Guru said. "I am Guru, father of all Nameks. May I ask you for your name?"

"I'm Son Chiara," Chiara managed to say. "You're all Nameks."

"Yes, we are," Nail said. "Guru informs us that you have come here for the dragonballs."

"Yes, but I'm not worried about the dragonballs," Chiara said.

"Why is that, my child?" Guru asked.

Chiara's bottom lip wobbled again and tears formed in her eyes, "I can't even find my brother and my friends, how am I gonna find the dragonballs?"

"Now, now," Guru soothed. "Everything will be alright, you'll find your brother and your friends in due time."

"Really?" Chiara asked, rubbing at her eyes.

Guru nodded and Chiara cheered up. Then she turned to Dende and bowed. Dende bowed as well.

"I don't know how you did it, but thank you for healing me," Chiara said.

"You don't have to thank me," Dende said, blushing even more. "It was no big deal."

"I think it was," Chiara said.

Chiara continued to speak with Guru, Nail and Dende, happy that she was, at least for the time being, safe.


	10. Frieza's Henchmen

762 A.D. December the 21st.

Chiara stayed with Guru for a while longer until she deemed it was time to go. She had no idea how much time had passed but she knew she had been there for some time. She coughed to get everyone's attention and then said, "Excuse me, Guru sir, but I really should be on my way."

"Of course, I shall hold you back no longer," Guru said. "Before you go, I would like for you to step forward, just for a short moment."

"Oh...sure," Chiara said.

Chiara stepped to Guru and he placed his very large hand on her very small head. Rays of light flared around her and Chiara gasped, before she felt her powerlevel going up. The light grew brighter and was then extinguished. All of a sudden it flared up again and Chiara was surrounded by it for quite a while.

"What happened?" Chiara asked.

"I awakened your sleeping powers, my child, they shall help you in the task that lies before you," Guru said.

Chiara nodded slowly, in awe of what had just happened. Chiara said goodbye to them all and stepped outside the building. She took a deep breath, savoured the feeling of her new found strength and then smiled. 'Alright, Gohan, Bulma, Krillin, here I come,' she thought.

Chiara left Guru's to look for Krillin, Gohan and Bulma. She had been flying for quite some time when she got so tired, she almost fell asleep in mid-air. 'Sleeping powers or no sleeping powers, I'm tired.' She landed in a valley and laid herself down on a slab of rock, intending to just rest for a few moments. Before long, however, she found herself falling asleep.

She was awakened by a foot harshly prodding her in the side. She grumbled in her sleep and turned over. She felt the prodding feeling again.

"Leave me alone, I'm still sleepy," Chiara muttered.

"Get up," a gruff voice ordered.

Chiara opened her eyes and looked straight into a humanoid face and a dog-like face. She jumped up and backed herself up against a mountain wall.

"Look what we have here, Buruberi," the humanoid sneered. "A little girl, waiting to be killed."

Chiara winced inwardly. 'Not another fight.' She quickly got a sense of their powerlevels and sighed in relief when she realized they were much weaker then she was. She stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"I will not cower for you," she said defiantly.

"Huh?" Buruberi said, stunned that she had said something.

"Oh really?" the humanoid challenged. "Well, we'll just see about that."

He raised his arm, intending on shooting her with his blaster, but when he fired Chiara dodged it. He fired again and again but Chiara kept on dodging, until she was close enough to hit him. She punched him back and sent a large ki-wave after him.

"Razuberi," Buruberi yelled as his companion was thrown backwards, a large hole in his chest.

Buruberi turned to Chiara and looked at her with different eyes. 'So the girl's not weak, huh?'

He went to shoot her with his own blaster but she had disappeared from in front of him and reappeared behind him. She punched him in the back and her hand went straight through him. She gasped and quickly pulled back, dismay flooding her as she realized what she had just done.

Buruberi reeled forwards and grasped his stomach, trying to keep the blood in but it was no use, he was bleeding to death. It didn't take long for him to fall to the ground, to never get up again. Chiara was backing away from him, still in shock. 'I killed him, I killed them both.'

She swallowed hard and forced the bile that was rising in her throat down again. She couldn't be weak, she had to kill them, but why did she feel like such a horrible person?. She shook her head and quickly took off, knowing she couldn't possibly just go back to sleep.

762 A.D. December the 21st.

Chiara flew around in a daze. She had killed. She had taken two lives. She shuddered as she thought about her hand going through that one man's stomach and quickly shook off the thought when she became aware that she was being followed.

She turned around to see who it was, only to be met by a harsh fist in the face. She crashed down to the ground and wildly prayed that it wasn't Vegeta. But she needn't have bothered, it wasn't Vegeta. It was somebody else entirely.

He was tall, with long green hair, and pale blue skin and amber eyes. All Chiara saw, however, was that he was stronger than her, much stronger, and she was going to die. She got up and pressed herself against the rock wall behind her.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of the little half-blood monkeys," the blue man mocked.

Chiara's eyes widened at that and the man chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised, I know about you, you and your little mongrel brother," he sneered. "No matter, I don't have the time for this. I have another monkey to find."

The man raised his arm and a large ball of ki formed in his palm, a ball Chiara didn't doubt would kill her. Chiara closed her eyes in terror and waited for the end to come when she heard an exclamation from her would-be killer. She opened her eyes and saw him looking up.

"There you are," the man said. "I've got you now, Vegeta."

He took off without giving Chiara another thought and Chiara sagged to the ground in relief. He had left. She had been sure she was about to die, but he had left. She laid there for a while before she was able to find the energy to get up again. She needed to find her brother and her friends and she wasn't about to go in the direction the blue man had gone, so she turned the other way and flew into the other direction, the wrong direction.

762 A.D. December the 22nd.

Krillin sighed as he looked at Gohan standing at the end of the canyon they were currently staying in, staring up at the sky. The little man had taken his sister's disappearance hard and had been obsessed with finding her. Krillin could understand that, he was worried too.

Still, there was a bright side to the situation, they had a dragonball. Of course, they should have had two dragonballs, but Vegeta had prevented that. A little while earlier Vegeta had shown up, demanding that they hand the dragonball over.

He was soon joined by yet another fighter, a fighter whom Vegeta had referred to as Zarbon. Bulma had been all starry-eyed over the green-haired fighter but the man had eyes for only one thing, killing Vegeta. He would probably have stolen their dragonball afterwards, if Vegeta hadn't killed him instead.

Vegeta had taken the dragonball and had left without harming them, miraculously, and not longer after Gohan had returned with another dragonball, the one that had been at the bottom of the lake. Krillin knew that they had to leave as Vegeta now knew where the cave was, but Gohan had been reluctant.

He had told Krillin that Chiara had run into Vegeta at some point, Vegeta had boasted about it and he wanted to wait for his twin to show up, but Krillin realized they just couldn't stay.

"We have to wait for her, Krillin," Gohan had insisted.

"I'm not too happy about leaving without her either, Gohan, but right now we don't have a choice," Krillin had argued. "We can't stay here, not now that our hiding spot is no longer secret."

It had taken a while longer to convince Gohan that yes, he had to come with them, and no, he could not stay there to wait for Chiara on his own, but in the end Gohan went along. And so they were now in the canyon, the canyon that would be Bulma's base camp for much of the Namek adventure.

"I bet you anything Vegeta won't be able to see us here," Krillin suddenly said, wanting to break the silence.

"Maybe he wont see us down here, but I bet he can smell us," Bulma sneered.

Krillin laughed and said, "I know what you mean, I'd like to have a bath myself, but I guess we'll just have to tough it out."

Bulma huffed and turned away while Krillin looked at Gohan, still standing there, staring at the sky. He decided to try and lift the boy's spirits.

"You know," Krillin said. "I'm sure Chiara's just fine and waiting for us somewhere. I bet she'll swear at us for abandoning her."

"Really?" Gohan asked hopefully, before saying, "I would give anything to see Chiara right now, even if she will swear at us."

"I wouldn't mind seeing her myself right now," Bulma cut in. "Maybe she can explain to me why we're stuck in a canyon with just one dragonball."

"Come on Bulma, so things haven't really gone as planned, you shouldn't just give up." Krillin said.

"Who says I'm giving up?" Bulma snapped. "I'm just saying…maybe she can make some sense of all this nonsense."

Krillin decided to keep quiet after that, arguing with Bulma wasn't something he was good at, in fact, he'd rather bite his tongue off than to argue with Bulma. Krillin sighed, he really was very worried about Chiara. He didn't wanna tell Gohan this but she was all alone, had been alone for some time and she might easily be in some kind of trouble.

He cared for her deeply, as he did for Gohan, and the last thing he wanted was to see her get hurt. 'And besides the fact that I care for her, Goku will kill me if I let anything happen to either of his children,' Krillin thought. 'And I would certainly never forgive myself.'


	11. Damsel in Distress

762 A.D. December the 23rd.

Bulma screamed as she fell down from the sky. 'This is it,' she thought, 'beautiful heroic girl dies while trying to save the world.' She screamed again as a very large Pteradactyl came swooping towards her threatening to eat her. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut.

"Goodbye, world," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly she felt a small and soft arm around her waist. She felt herself hovering in the air only to plunge towards the ground, the pressure still in place. Bulma opened her eyes to see what was going on but was immediately blinded by a large fireball taking the Pteradactyl out.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut again and waited for what she believed was the inevitable. She was more than a little surprised to find her feet softly touching the ground. The arm around her waist disappeared and on instinct Bulma ran away from her saviour, crawling into a corner. Footsteps approached and Bulma cowered.

"Don't come near me," she yelled, "or I'll be forced to defend myself."

When the footsteps continued to come closer she started crawling up the side of the mountain only to slide down again. Bulma could clearly hear someone chuckle behind her. The voice she heard next wasn't that of the monster she had expected, it was a soft voice, the voice of a girl.

"Bulma, it's me," the voice said.

Bulma frowned and turned around. She looked up and saw a very small, black haired, dark eyed young girl standing in front of her, her arms crossed in front of her chest. A smile appeared on Bulma's face as relief surged through her. 'She's okay,' she thought. 'She's really okay.' Then Bulma's smile turned into a scowl and she jumped up.

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Bulma yelled. "Where on Earth have you been?"

"Not on Earth, Bulma, on Namek," Chiara chirped.

Chiara motioned for Bulma to get on her back and she did. Chiara took Bulma back to where she had been, all the equipment was still there. Bulma dusted off her clothes and walked after Chiara, who was on her way to the equipment, wondering what it all was.

"Would you mind finally telling me where you've been?" Bulma asked angrily.

"It's a long story," Chiara said.

"I have the time," Bulma snapped.

"I'll tell you in a minute," Chiara said, veering away from the dragonball on the ground without even thinking about it and heading for the equipment.

"I've been worried sick about you, the least you can do is tell me how you are," Bulma said, a little softer.

"I'm fine, Bulma, I really am," Chiara said, rummaging through some things.

Chiara was about to grab something that looked very complicated when Bulma grabbed it away and set it down somewhere else, a warning look on her face. Chiara smiled sheepishly and backed away a little.

"So, where are you going now?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know," Chiara said, before realizing what was missing. "Where are Krillin and Gohan?"

"Hmph. Don't talk to me about those jerks," Bulma said, crossing her arms. "They went off to find some Guru guy."

"Don't call my brother a jerk," Chiara warned, before thoughtfully adding, "If they are going to find Guru, they should be okay. They can get help from the Nameks to find the dragonballs."

"Are you going to find them?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'd probably only be in the way. I think I'll stay here for a while," Chaira said.

"Really?" Bulma said, cheering up. "You mean I wont be alone anymore?"

Chiara smiled and shrugged. "Do you have any food?. I haven't eaten in hours."

Bulma huffed and said, "You're far too much like your father." But she got out several packages that contained food and made Chiara a meal.

It wasn't long before the videophone lying next to the chair Chiara was sitting in started crackling and Bulma quickly picked it up. It was Bulma's father. Chiara listened to what the older Briefs had to say but the man had barely spoken when he was apparently torn away and replaced by Son ChiChi.

"Bulma, where are my children?" ChiChi yelled.

"Chiara is right here," Bulma said, a little annoyed at being yelled at.

"You put her on this very minute," ChiChi demanded.

Bulma gave Chiara the videophone and Chiara looked down at the screen to see her mom's face staring back at her.

"Chiara, are you okay, sweetheart?" a worried ChiChi asked.

"I'm fine, mom," Chiara assured. "Really."

ChiChi looked relieved for a moment before her face hardened and she started yelling.

"Son Chiara, you are in a world of trouble, young lady. When your father found out you had left, he was furious," ChiChi yelled. "You wait until you get home, you'll be grounded until the next century."

Chiara swallowed hard as she listened to her mother ranting on about how much trouble she was in.

"Are you listening to me?" ChiChi yelled.

"Yes, mom," Chiara said quickly. "But I have to go now, I have to go find Gohan."

ChiChi immediately stopped yelling and worriedly asked, "Where is Gohan?. Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he is, but I better go," Chiara said. "Bye, mom."

Chiara thrust the microphone at Bulma and quickly walked some distance away from her. ChiChi started yelling at Bulma for letting Chiara come and letting Gohan get into trouble and just as Bulma started yelling back, the radio quit working.

"Oh no," Bulma cried. "Hello, hello."

Chiara ignored Bulma's attempts to reestablish contact and focused on finding her twin. When she couldn't find his powerlevel, she made an unhappy sound that resembled a whine, and decided to just go looking for him. She took off when she was stopped by Bulma holding onto her foot.

"And where do you think you're going?" Bulma asked, a scowl on her face.

"To find Gohan," Chiara said.

"On your own?. Leaving me on my own again?" Bulma asked furiously.

"I'll be alright, and so will you be," Chiara insisted. "But I need to go find Gohan, I haven't seen him for so long."

Bulma's expression softened slightly as she said, "I understand that, but don't you think we should stay together?"

Chiara thought for a moment and then shook her head. "We'll both be fine." She pulled her foot away from Bulma and smiled hesitantly at Bulma's furious expression. "Besides, I'll be back before you know it."

Chiara took off, leaving an angry Bulma standing there.

"Back before you know it," Bulma repeated to herself, before shouting after Chiara, "I've heard that before."

But Chiara was already gone, gone to find her twin brother at last.


	12. The Ginyu Force

762 A.D. December the 24th.

Ever since Chiara had hidden herself on the spaceship so that she could go to Namek too, things hadn't been easy. Chiara had been sure that things couldn't get any worse than they had already been, but she was wrong. Things got worse when she met the Ginyu Force.

The Ginyu Force consisted of five very different fighters, big and small. Frieza had called on them to take out all opposition, get the dragonballs and bring Vegeta back alive. The Force was now on its way to the dragonballs. The dragonballs had been gathered by Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan, who formed an uneasy alliance between them.

None of this was known to Chiara but when she saw the Ginyu Force coming, she did know she had to hide, and quick. In her fright she had powered up without knowing it. It was the power-up that gave her away as Recoome sensed that there was something up ahead.

"Huh?" Recoome said.

He stopped flying, causing the others to stop as well. Recoome turned to the head of their group.

"Hey, Captain. There's something up ahead, I think it went into that valley over there," Recoome said.

Captain Ginyu turned to look down into the valley that Recoome had pointed out, wondering what it might have been.

"I can vaguely sense something," Ginyu said. "What do you think it was, Recoome?"

"I'm not sure but I'd say it's worth a look," Recoome said.

"How do you know it wasn't just an animal?" Guldo asked.

"I don't," Recoome retorted. "I'm just saying it's worth a closer look."

"I say it's a waste of our precious time," Guldo said. "It's just an animal."

Recoome turned his scouter on and looked down, then he smiled and turned to Guldo. "Alright, wiseguy, you think you're so smart. You tell me this. What kind of animal has a five thousand powerlevel?"

"Huh?" Ginyu said. "A five thousand powerlevel. I would say that's definitely worth a looksee. Alright, guys. Let's go see what it was."

The Ginyu Force flew down into the valley as one to see what it had been. They landed and looked around, not seeing anything.

"I told you it was a waste of our time," Guldo said smugly.

"I don't get it, I could have sworn I sensed something," Recoome said, scratching his head.

"I don't seem to be able to pick anything up," Ginyu said, before reaching for his scouter. "Let's see."

He pressed the button and smirked when he realized that their find was hiding behind some rocks.

"Right there," he said, raising his hand and destroying the rocks with a small beam.

Chiara jumped up and immediately hid behind another rock but she knew she had been seen. She could hear them laughing.

"Very interesting," Ginyu said. "Burter."

"I'm on it," Burter said before disappearing and reappearing in front of Chiara.

Chiara looked all the way up as Burter looked all the way down. Chiara swallowed hard when she saw the very big and obviously very powerful warrior stand before her. She yelped when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He carried her with him and dumped her none too gentle in front of the others.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Ginyu asked.

'Where have I heard that before?' Chiara thought wildly as she began inching away from them.

"What was that about it just being an animal, Guldo?" Recoome asked.

"Alright, so I was wrong," Guldo huffed. "Big deal."

Recoome laughed and Guldo growled but Ginyu intervened before a fight could begin.

"Come on, guys, don't argue. We have much more important fish to fry, much smaller fish."

The Ginyu Force turned to Chiara and laughed. Chiara shivered in fear and tried to make herself blend in with the mountain wall behind her.

"I can't quite make out what she is though," Ginyu said as he looked at her.

"She looks like she's lost to me," Recoome said.

"Is that what you are, little one?" Ginyu asked, grinning at Chiara. "Lost?"

Chiara's mind was all but frozen in terror but she managed to stay calm enough to answer.

"Yeah, that's what I am. Lost. But I can find my way on my own," Chiara said as she began to edge along the mountain wall, away from them.

'Keep going,' she thought, 'Just keep going.' But before she could walk away, Burter was standing in front of her. When she turned around, she almost walked straight into Captain Ginyu. She soon found herself surrounded by all five of the members of the Ginyu Force. She desperately tried to fly up but Burter put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to the ground again.

"Before you go," Ginyu said in a deceptively benevolent voice. "we were wondering if maybe you could help us?"

"Help you?" Chiara asked nervously. "With what?"

"We're looking for the Namek Dragonballs that Vegeta stole from Frieza, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the whereabouts of those dragonballs, would you?" Ginyu asked.

"Dragonballs?" Chiara asked, trying to look clueless. "What are those?"

Ginyu chuckled before harshly grabbing hold of Chiara's chin and forcing her head all the way back so she could look him in the eye.

"Why do I get the feeling you're lying to me?" Ginyu asked.

"I'm not, I wouldn't," Chiara said quickly.

"So you know nothing about these dragonballs?" Ginyu asked.

"N-no," Chiara stuttered.

"What's your name, kid?" Ginyu asked, grinning.

"Chiara," she said softly.

"Tell you what, Chiara, we're going to look for the dragonballs and we're taking you with us. If it turns out that you were telling us the truth, and you don't know anything about the dragonballs, we'll let you go," Ginyu said with a grin that told Chiara that he was lying. "If, however, it turns out you're lying..."

Ginyu trailed off but Chiara didn't need him to finish his sentence, she knew what would happen. She closed her eyes and thought, 'Oh Kami, help me.' Recoome reached for Chiara but she jumped back.

"I can fly myself," Chiara said.

"Captain?" Recoome asked.

"Fine by me, but you better behave," Ginyu warned.

Recoome stepped away from Chiara and to the rest of the Force. They spread up and stood in one line for a Ginyu Force pose. While they were posing, Chiara saw a huge opening and wanted to fly up but Ginyu grabbed her by the back of her shirt before she could even move.

"You're not going anywhere, little girl," Ginyu said.

"I wasn't trying to get away, honest I wasn't," Chiara lied.

"I bet you weren't," Ginyu said sarcastically. "Either way you should know better. Alright, guys, let's go look for Vegeta and those other two squirts."

'Oh good Kami,' Chiara thought, 'he's talking about Gohan and Krillin.' She was snapped out of her thoughts when Captain Ginyu squatted down and his huge head came closer to hers.

"Remember, little one. Behave," he said, smiling maliciously.

The Ginyu Force flew up and Chiara could do nothing but fly with them. While flying, she was constantly looking for an opening or a distraction she could use to get away. When all five of them weren't looking, she flew the other way as fast as she could.

Unfortunately she wasn't fast enough as Burter appeared in front of her. She hit the brakes and turned around to fly the other way but only managed to fly straight into Recoome.

"Hi there, stranger," Recoome mocked.

"Naughty girl," Burter added.

Chiara didn't get the chance to try and get away from Recoome and Burter as she was suddenly backhanded across the face by Captain Ginyu. She fell down but was caught by Jeice, who pushed her towards Ginyu, who grabbed hold of her hair and held her up by it.

"Try that again and I'll break both of you arms, got it?" Ginyu yelled in her face.

Chiara nodded faintly and she was released. She just barely managed to stay in the air as her sight slowly began to blur.

"You're not even going to get the chance to try it again. Recoome, you hang onto her for the rest of the way," Ginyu ordered.

"No," Chiara cried. "I wont do it again, I swear."

But her protests were ignored as Recoome grabbed hold of her and held her tightly, making escape impossible. As they flew off again, Chiara started trying to get away. She struggled against Recoome's muscular arm but it was no use. Recoome tightened his arm and Chiara cried out, tears rolling down her small face.

"Don't do that again if you know what's good for you," Recoome warned.

Chiara didn't answer but she had learned her lesson, she wouldn't try to escape again.

They had been flying for quite some time when Captain Ginyu announced that they were getting closer. They started flying lower to the ground and Chiara's heart pounding in her chest, hard enough to be heard by everyone, she was sure of it. Her brother and friend were out there and the Ginyu Force was going to hurt them. Suddenly, the Ginyu Force landed and Chiara found herself facing Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta.

"Chiara?" Krillin said in disbelief just as Gohan cried, "Chi."

"Figures," Vegeta sneered.

Chiara barely heard their cries, she was so scared. What was the Ginyu Force going to do?. Would they take the dragonballs and just leave?. Chiara's frantic thoughts were interrupted when a furious Captain Ginyu turned to her.

"So you don't know anything about the dragonballs, but you do know them?" Ginyu snarled.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" Chiara tried anxiously.

"You little liar," Ginyu yelled.

Recoome tightened his arm again and broke three more of Chiara's ribs. She screamed as Recoome dropped her to the floor, causing her to land flat on her stomach. Gohan cried out as Krillin gasped. Chiara tried to get up but Recoome put his foot on her back.

"Leave her alone," Gohan yelled.

"She's just a little girl," Krillin yelled. "What has she ever done to you?"

Recoome released Chiara by lifting his foot and she immediately crawled away from him. She crawled to her brother and friend standing there, who immediately dropped down on their knees to help her. While Gohan and Krillin fussed over Chiara, Ginyu captured the seven dragonballs. Vegeta tried to keep one of them away from them by throwing it away as far as he could but Burter was too fast and he got it anyway. Ginyu levitated the dragonballs in the air to take them with him.

"Keep Vegeta alive and take the rest of them out," Ginyu said. "And make the little girl suffer the most."

Gohan immediately stepped in front of Chiara to protect her as Captain Ginyu flew off to take the dragonballs to Frieza.

"Just try it. No one touches my sister," Gohan said before sending 'Don't worry, Chi, they won't hurt you.'

And so the fight against the Ginyu Force began. Guldo was to be the first one to fight and he took on Gohan and Krillin as Chiara looked on. Gohan and Krillin were much stronger than Guldo, especially when they fought together, but Guldo cheated, if it can be called that in battle. He used his time freeze ability to stop them in their tracks but just as they were about to get stabbed by a tree, Vegeta stepped in and killed Guldo by decapitating him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is possible that I wrote Recoome to be vaguely more intelligent than he actually was but I found it difficult to write him differently, so there you are.


	13. Do the Impossible

762 A.D. December the 24th.

The Ginyu Force was furious after Vegeta killed Guldo. They did a very peculiar version of Rock, Paper, Scissors and it was decided that Recoome would be allowed to kill them all, obviously having forgotten that Vegeta was supposed to be kept alive.

Vegeta fought Recoome first and although the fight was long, he lost in the end. He was hurt badly and he was down on his knees when Recoome charged to finish him off, but Krillin interfered. He was similarly disposed off.

"Krillin," Chiara and Gohan cried at the same time.

They both took several steps back as Recoome turned to them. Gohan and Chiara looked at eachother, then at Recoome and then at Krillin and Vegeta, the monk and the Saiyan were down and couldn't help them. They were on their own.

"What are we going to do, Chi?" Gohan whispered desperately. "We can't beat him, he's too strong."

"If we're going down, we're going down fighting," Chiara whispered back.

Chiara turned to Recoome, wincing when her ribs protested, and raised her voice as she spoke to Gohan, "What do you say, Gohan?. Shall we teach this dumb bully a lesson in manners?"

"Let's do it, Chi," Gohan agreed, getting ready for a fight.

"What are those two up to?" Vegeta said to himself from where he was crouching on the ground, still very injured. "They can't fight him."

"Gohan, Chiara," Krillin called from where he was laying on the ground. "Don't do it."

Recoome laughed, "If you two brats wanna fight me, that's fine by me."

"Hey Recoome," Jeice called. "Be gentle, eh. Wouldn't want them to start crying."

Burter, Jeice and Recoome laughed at that. Gohan and Chiara growled at that.

"Will you just fight us already?" Chiara yelled, wincing as her ribs once again protested.

"Well, all right," Recoome said. "But don't go running to your mommy when I hurt you."

Recoome suddenly found himself flying backwards. He crashed onto the ground, his face throbbing and another tooth missing from his mouth.

"Don't talk about our mom.." Chiara warned, just barely stopping herself before she said 'mommy'. "She has nothing to do with this."

Recoome slowly raised himself to his feet and glared down at the small girl standing only ten yards away.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, little girl," Recoome said.

"This is not good," Vegeta said to himself.

Recoome rushed at Chiara but she suddenly disappeared.

"Huh?" Recoome said as he looked around.

"What?" Burter frowned.

"Where did she go?" Jeice asked.

They soon got the answer to that question as Chiara reappeared behind Recoome and she knocked him down with an energy blast. Recoome got up and flew at Chiara again but this time, he was assailed from the side by Gohan and he found himself skidding over the ground before hitting a rock protruding from the ground. Recoome got up, furious with himself for letting them get the better of him, and spat on the ground.

"I've had enough of this," Recoome said.

The fight that followed was a hard fought one on Gohan and Chiara's part but they just weren't strong enough to beat Recoome. Chiara hit Recoome with another energy blast, sending him to the ground, his body creating a deep hole, but it just wasn't enough as he jumped up and landed in front of Chiara, his face right before hers.

"Boo," he shouted, before striking her down with his elbow.

She fell back and hit the ground hard. 'Great, now she can't even get up anymore,' Vegeta thought from where he was watching. But Vegeta was wrong, Chiara got up slowly and looked at Recoome while holding her now broken nose.

"Chi," Gohan called, from where he was trying to get up.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Recoome asked mockingly. "Are you hurt?"

"You jerk," Chiara swore, blanching at the word. If her mother could have heard her say that.

Recoome seemed to read her mind as he chuckled and said, "Naughty girl, what would your mommy say if she heard you say that?"

"I told you not to talk about my mother," Chiara shouted.

Recoome smirked and mocked, "What are you gonna do to stop me?"

Chiara growled at that, but she didn't know if she could keep going. In fact, she knew she couldn't. Recoome laughed again when Chiara stayed silent.

"There is nothing you can do. I'll tell you what, you've given me some nice entertainment, I'll give you and the other squirt a chance to escape," Recoome smirked. "I'll count to ten and if you're gone by then, we'll let you go."

"As if you can even count that high," Chiara snapped at him. "Just stop talking, and start fighting. I'm not giving up, and neither is Gohan."

Recoome glared at Chiara for a moment and nodded. "Alright, but don't say I didn't give you a chance."

In the mean time on planet Kaio, King Kai was paying close attention to what was happening on Namek. Tien, Chao-Su, Yamcha and Piccolo were standing behind him.

"Oh no," King Kai said.

"What's wrong, King Kai?" Yamcha asked.

"Krillin,Vegeta and Gohan are down, Chiara is all but beaten and she just made the mistake of her life," King Kai said.

"What did she do?" Tien asked.

"Recoome offered to let her and Gohan escape, but she said no and now she's going to fight him again," King Kai said.

"What?" Tien cried.

"Is she crazy?" Yamcha asked.

"Why would she do that?" Chao-Su asked. "Recoome is stronger than her, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is. Not to mention five times her size," King Kai said. "I hope she has some kind of plan because if she doesn't, things don't look too good for her."

Piccolo clenched his teeth and growled. "What is she up to?" he whispered.

Piccolo had been Chiara and Gohan's trainer for a year and during that period, he had come to care for them both. Now, one of them had been beaten and the other one was probably about to be. He closed his eyes and resigned himself to just praying things would work out.

In the mean time back on Namek, Recoome laughed as he stood before Chiara. Krillin squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, still laying on his stomach on the ground.

"No Chiara, don't do it. You and Gohan need to get out of here," he called but Chiara ignored him.

"Ready for your last stand?" Recoome called.

"Yes," Chiara all but yelled, trying to suppress her fear.

"This is going to be great," Jeice enthused.

"Beautiful," Burter said laughing.

'Great, she'll be stomped into the ground and then it'll be our turn,' Vegeta thought from where he was still crouching on the ground.

Chiara took one last look at her brother before she took a deep breath and she and Recoome stormed at eachother. Recoome was intending on hitting Chiara full on but Chiara wasn't intending on returning the favour. She took a feet first slide through his legs, leaving him to wonder where she had gone, and then gave him a very vicious elbow right in the neck, all but immobilizing him.

Jeice and Burter winced visibly, Vegeta grinned briefly and Krillin and Gohan cheered as best as they could, still being injured. As Recoome grasped his neck, Chiara elbowed him in the stomach. He bent over in pain and Chiara once again elbowed him in the neck.

He fell down to his knees and Chiara stepped in front of him. Recoome straightened and received an energy ball in the face causing him to fly back and crash into the mountain. Chiara was breathing heavily by then and wasn't anywhere near ready when Recoome came charging at her. He beat her down as Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta were forced to watch.

On planet Kaio, King Kai shook his head in consternation.

"King Kai, what happened?" Tien asked.

"Did she do it?" Chao-Su asked meekly.

"No," King Kai said sadly. "She did have a plan and it worked out for a little while but despite her valiant effort, Recoome is just too strong."

"Oh no," Chao-Su said.

"Chiara," Tien said, looking worried.

Piccolo clenched his fists and closed his eyes, his teeth gritted. Frustration coursed through him but he knew there just wasn't anything he could do.

Back on planet Namek, Recoome had placed one of his feet on a bleeding and beaten Chiara's throat.

"You show her who's boss, Recoome," Jeice called.

Chiara choked and sputtered as she tried to desperately pry Recoome's foot away. Suddenly the pressure was lifted from her throat and she could breathe again. She coughed up blood as she blurrily looked around to see what had happened.

Gohan was standing in front of her, one arm around his ribs while the other was up in front of him. Recoome proceeded to beat on both Saiyan children. He ruthlessly ran them into the ground and had a great time doing it.

"These two are fun," he said to Jeice and Burter. "Especially the girl, she's feisty."

"Well, leave something for us," Burter called back.

"Don't worry, I wont kill them," he called to Burter, before adding in a whisper, "yet."

Chiara slowly and painfully pulled herself out of the hole she had been lying in.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," Recoome mocked.

Chiara turned around just in time to see Recoome's fist coming towards her face. She was knocked down again and the Ginyu Force members laughed. Chiara's vision was being invaded by black spots as she got up one last time. She never even saw Recoome's blast hit her and she never felt herself being knocked into a nearby mountain. The mountain collapsed, covering her in debri.

"Chiara," Gohan yelled as he lay on the floor.

He clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. 'No,' he yelled mentally, 'not my sister.'

"Please be alright, Chi," Gohan croaked in a whisper before getting up for one last try against Recoome.

Recoome beat him down again and this time Gohan didn't get up, he had nothing left. Recoome went to kill them all but they were interrupted by the arrival of a long awaited fighter. His powerlevel stopped them all in their tracks and by the time they composed themselves, the fighter had arrived on the scene. He came flying by and Recoome was left spinning on his feet.

On Kaio, King Kai immediately told everyone.

"Goku has arrived," King Kai said, a smile on his face.

Chao-Su, Tien and Yamcha cheered and Piccolo grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one was expecting Chiara to actually beat anyone here, lol, that would be impossible. No, she fought hard but to no avail, which in my opinion is as it should be. How lame would it have been if she had actually beaten Recoome when not even Vegeta could do that.


	14. Goku Has Arrived

762 A.D. December the 24th.

Goku fed Gohan a senzu bean and when Gohan woke up and saw his father, he was thrilled. Seconds later he jumped up to his feet and bolted to a pile of debri. He dug around in it crying and calling Chiara's name. When Goku realized what was up, he helped Gohan clear the debri.

Goku unearthed his daughter and gently picked her up. He cradled her in his arms, his anger mounting as he saw her wounds, and gingerly fed her a senzu bean while Gohan anxiously looked on. Goku massaged Chiara's throat to help her swallow.

"Come on, little one," Goku whispered.

Chiara's consciousness came back full force because of the senzu bean and she went from half dead to perfectly healthy in seconds. She blinked and stared up at the person holding her, thinking he looked an awful lot like her daddy. Then her mind caught up with her body and she realized it was her daddy.

"Daddy," she cried, jumping up and hugging him.

Goku chuckled and hugged her to him. After a moment Chiara broke the hug and hesitantly looked into her father's eyes.

"Daddy, I'm sorry..." Chiara began.

"We'll talk about it later," Goku cut in, his eyes telling her that he wasn't happy with her.

Goku helped Chiara to his feet and dusted both his children off when he saw the state they were in, jokingly saying, "Gosh, your mom would shoot me if she saw how dirty you two are."

"Daddy, they're standing right there," Chiara said, her voice trembling.

"And they're really strong," Gohan added, his voice trembling as well.

"I know, but I'm here now and everything will be fine. You just leave everything to me, okay?" Goku said.

Chiara and Gohan glanced at eachother and then looked at their father.

"Okay," Chiara said.

"Yeah," Gohan agreed.

Goku and his twin children made their way to Krillin.

"So you two roughed up that big guy a little, huh?" Goku asked.

"More like he roughed us up a lot, not even Vegeta could beat him," Gohan said.

"I don't understand," Goku said, kneeling down in front of Krillin and feeding him a senzu bean. "Why is Vegeta fighting on our side?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Krillin said as he got up.

"Okay, just hold still for a minute," Goku said, placing his hand on his bald friend's head.

After reading Krillin's mind and getting himself updated on things, he removed his hand from Krillin's head.

"I see, I understand now," Goku said, before turning to Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, catch."

Goku threw a senzu bean at Vegeta, which Recoome attempted to catch with his mouth, and Vegeta caught the bean and ate it. He got up, staring at his hands in wonder.

"Goku, are you crazy?. You can't trust him," Krillin cried.

"Gosh, daddy," Gohan said.

"I understand," Chiara said.

The three of them turned to Chiara and she blushed under all the attention.

"Vegeta's with us now, whether he likes it or not," Chiara said. "He's no longer our enemy because we now have a greater enemy to worry about."

Vegeta glared at Chiara when she said that but said nothing.

"Besides, if it weren't for Vegeta, we'd all be dead now," Chiara added, shuddering at the thought.

"That's right," Goku said, fondly ruffling his daughter's hair. "There is one thing though."

"What's that, pal?" Krillin asked.

"I now know what happened with you two," he said, looking at Krillin and Gohan. "But why couldn't I see you in any of it?" He turned to Chiara.

"Ah," Chiara said, a proud smile on her face. "That's because I've been by myself."

"I see, let's see what you've been up to then," Goku said, placing his large hand on Chiara's small head.

Chiara giggled as Goku's hand covered her entire head. Goku chuckled and ruffled her hair and Gohan and Krillin laughed as well.

"Now, let daddy concentrate," Goku said.

Goku closed his eyes and focused on Chiara's mind. He saw her being thrown from the ship, fighting Vegeta, Zarbon, Dodoria and two of Frieza's henchmen, finding Bulma, meeting the Ginyu Force and being forced to come with them and then fighting the Ginyu Force.

Recoome looked on from a distance as Goku read Chiara's mind.

"I can't believe this," he said, scratching his head. "They're acting like they're on a picnic or something."

When Goku was done, he smiled at Chiara and went to say something but Gohan cut him off.

"I can't believe you went through all that," he said in awe. "You went through so much more than we did."

Goku and Chiara looked at Gohan and he shrugged sheepishly. "I was watching too. Mental link, you know."

Chiara smiled, blushing at the praise, and said, "I suppose I have been through alot."

"You have been," Goku agreed, placing one hand on each of his children's heads. "I'm proud of both of you."

Goku then fought Recoome and beat him with just one elbow to the stomach. He then fought Burter and Jeice, who thought that if they worked together they would be able to beat him. Goku took Burter out and Jeice fled, swearing they hadn't see the end of him. Vegeta then killed Recoome and Burter. Goku scolded him for it but Vegeta merely scoffed and explained that it had to be done or they would live to kill another day. Now that the better part of the Ginyu Force was dead and Jeice had fled, Krillin and Gohan started talking about what had happened before Goku had shown up.

"You should have seen Chiara, dad, she was great," Gohan said. "Pow, wham, boom, knocking out all the bad guys."

"Yes," Vegeta spoke up. "Pity your daddy made all of our problems worse."

"And why is that, Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"He let Jeice go, who will now come back with Captain Ginyu," Vegeta said.

"Oh no," Gohan said as Chiara swallowed hard. She remembered Captain Ginyu all too well.

"That could mean we're in deep trouble," Krillin said.

"Well, what was daddy supposed to do?. Kill him?" Chiara asked Vegeta.

"Yes," Vegeta snapped at her.

"My daddy is not a murderer," Chiara all but shouted.

"No, he's a fool and he's playing with my life," Vegeta yelled.

"You're only saying that because you're angry he's stronger than you are," Chiara yelled back.

"You little..." Vegeta began, pulling his hand back to slap her.

A very strong hand stopped his from descending and Vegeta found himself looking in the eyes of an angry Goku.

"Back off, Vegeta," Goku warned. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

Vegeta wrenched his hand away from Goku's grip and reluctantly backed away.

"So, now what are we going to do, huh?" Vegeta barked. "Jeice is going to get reinforcements and Captain Ginyu took my dragonballs."

"They're not your dragonballs," Chiara muttered.

"What was that, runt?" Vegeta yelled.

"Nothing, you big jerk," Chiara said, all but hiding behind her daddy's leg.

Vegeta fumed as he looked at the small, black-haired girl standing there, her stance scared and uncertain but her face defiant. He didn't say anything as he turned away and walked off, seething. Chiara felt a large hand ruffle her hair and she looked up at her father.

"Hey, you," Goku said.

"Hi, daddy," Chiara enthused.

"Maybe it's better if you lay off Vegeta for a while. I get the feeling we're gonna need him in the battle to come," Goku said.

"Okay," Chiara agreed before hesitantly saying, "Daddy?"

"Yeah, sweety?" Goku asked, squatting down in front of her.

"Are you angry with me?" Chiara asked.

Goku sighed and was silent for a moment before he said, "I'm disappointed. I thought I was clear when I told you that you were not allowed to go."

Tears welled up in Chiara's eyes and her chin trembled. "I only wanted to help."

"I know, sweetheart, but you shouldn't have disobeyed me like that," Goku said. "This is a dangerous place to be, and it's exactly where I didn't want you."

"But Gohan got to go," Chiara argued in a whisper, tears now streaming down her face.

"And I wasn't happy about him going, either, but one of you needed to go, and isn't it true that Gohan is stronger than you?" Goku asked gently.

Chiara took a deep breath and nodded.

"And the next time I tell you you can't do something, you won't do it?"

Chiara took another quivering breath and shook her head.

"Okay. Come here, you," Goku said, drawing her into his arms.

Chiara silently cried into his shoulder as he held her. When her tears abated, Goku set her down again and she sniffed.

"Daddy?" Chiara asked again.

"Yes?" Goku asked with a smile.

"Are you really proud of me?" Chiara asked softly, hesitantly.

"I sure am," Goku said, his smile growing bigger.

Chiara smiled and raised her chin up, her daddy was proud of her and that was all she needed.

It wasn't long before Jeice came back with Captain Ginyu. Ginyu laughed as he saw Goku standing there.

"If this guy's going to beat us, then I'm a frog," Captain Ginyu said.

"And the difference between you and a frog would be?" Gohan all but shouted.

Krillin and Chiara laughed at that while Vegeta grinned. Captain Ginyu was very angry but before he could say anything, Goku cut in.

"Gohan, Chiara, Krillin," Goku said. "I want the three of you to leave."

"Leave?" Chiara asked. "Where are we going to go?"

"Go find the dragonballs," Goku said, softer so only they could hear.

Chiara went to say something but Goku turned and looked at her and she closed her mouth again. She reluctantly let Gohan draw her away from where her father would be fighting and she, Gohan and Krillin went off to find the dragonballs.


	15. Daddy?

762 A.D. December the 24th.

Chiara was worried. Not that that was anything new, since arriving on Namek she had been worried countless times, but this time she was worried about her daddy. She had faith in him, she really did, but Captain Ginyu was the leader of the Ginyu Force and didn't that mean that he was stronger than the other members?. Possibly stronger than all of them combined.

She prayed that he would be alright. After all, what would she and Gohan do without their father?. She sighed as she followed Krillin and Gohan, who were focusing on finding the dragonballs. They had collected the dragonball radar from Bulma and were now heading in the direction where the dragonballs were located.

Not that Chiara cared, she disliked being near the dragonballs. She had never really understood why, she just did. There was something about them that made her feel bad, so she steered clear of them. She would follow Krillin and Gohan and let them handle the dragonballs.

Chiara's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly found herself yanked out of the air and pulled behind a rock outcropping.

"What...?" Chiara began but Krillin shushed her.

"Look," he whispered.

Chiara peeked around the corner and saw what Krillin was so apprehensive about. There was a large spaceship standing in the middle of a clearing.

"Do you suppose it's Frieza's spaceship?" Chiara asked.

Krillin nodded grimly. "That could mean that Frieza is close by. Though I don't sense him at the moment."

Gohan was looking at the dragon radar. "Frieza may not be there, but the dragonballs sure are."

"Let's go take a look, but carefully, we don't want to run into Frieza," Krillin said.

Gohan and Chiara both nodded before they headed closer to the ship. Krillin searched for a high powerlevel, or indeed any powerlevel, and found nothing close by.

"Okay, I think we're safe, let's find the dragonballs and get out of here," Krillin said, with a small smile.

"Why don't you and Gohan get the dragonballs?" Chiara said. "I'll wait back there."

Krillin frowned and was about to ask why, when he remembered how she felt about the dragonballs. He wanted to ask her why she hated them so much, but decided there was really no time and merely nodded.

Chiara went back to the outcropping and waited as Krillin and Gohan searched for the dragonballs. As she waited she found her thoughts going back to her father. 'He's probably fighting Captain Ginyu by now,' she thought anxiously. 'Maybe I should go see how he's doing, just to see.'

She thought about it for a moment, thoughtfully chewing on her lip. She glanced at where Gohan and Krillin were searching for the dragonballs and then made up her mind. She would just go and see.

Goku coughed as he crouched on the ground, in a body that wasn't even his. He wasn't sure what had happened, it had all happened so fast, but Ginyu had pulled the switch on him and had, along with Jeice, made off with his body.

He tried to get up but the body he was in was too weak, so he went down again. He sensed something nearby, a powerlevel, not a very high powerlevel, but high enough to be threat.

"Oh no," he said aloud. "I can't fight anymore."

The powerlevel was getting closer, in fact it was heading straight for him. Goku looked around to see if there was anywhere he could hide but there wasn't. He was in an open field, no hiding places in sight. He tensed as the powerlevel reached the field and slowly looked up to see who it was.

His eyes opened wide when he saw his tiny daughter hovering in the air, looking at him uncertainly. She didn't seem very scared of him, and he wondered why that was. He was in Captain Ginyu's body, after all. He panicked as he realized she might have run into Ginyu and Jeice, and his eyes quickly scanned over her for any injuries, but there seemed to be none.

Chiara stared at the large, purple Alien crouching down on the ground, but felt only a hint of fear at the sight of him. The simple reason for that was that she knew something was different about him, she didn't understand what it was, but she knew it.

She had, in fact, run into her father's body, and she had been on the verge of flying to him when she saw Jeice flying next to him. She had been bewildered and scared, what was her daddy doing with Jeice?. But then she had heard her 'father's' voice and realized that he sounded like Ginyu, so it couldn't be her father. She had stayed hidden and they had passed her, talking and laughing boisterously.

Upon realizing that it hadn't been her father whom she had seen, she realized her daddy was still out there and she had gone to find him. Now there she stood, in front of someone who appeared to be a horrible alien, but who was actually the hero of the Earth…and of Namek when you thought about it.

"Chiara," her father's voice said. "What are you doing here?"

Chiara swallowed hard, he sounded angry. "I came to find you."

"I told you to go with Gohan and Krillin," Goku said angrily.

"I know, but they found the dragonballs, and I don't like the dragonballs," Chiara said. "And I wanted to be here with you."

Goku took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There was no sense in getting angry with her, she wouldn't understand why he was angry and she was only trying to help. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I saw you," Chiara said. "Or at least I thought it was you, until I heard Ginyu's voice."

"You saw them?. Did they see you?. Are you alright?" Goku asked frantically, again scanning her for injuries. Maybe she was injured, maybe he just couldn't see it.

"They didn't see me, I stayed hidden," Chiara said as she slowly came closer.

Goku nodded and sighed in relief, before realizing Ginyu was probably heading for the dragonballs and there was no time to waste. He had to get to Krillin and Gohan. He would need his daughter's help to do it, even if he wanted nothing more than to hide her away until it was all over.

"Listen, Chiara," Goku said. "I need to get to where Gohan and Krillin are, and I'll need your help."

Chiara slowly nodded but swallowed hard as she came closer. He looked so scary.

"I know you're scared, sweetheart, but it's only daddy," Goku said gently. "Even if I don't look like daddy right now."

Chiara had now reached his side and stood next to him, uncertain of what she had to do. To Goku she looked absolutely adorable, and so innocent, he hated that she had to be involved in all of it.

"I'll need you to help me fly, can you do that for me?" Goku asked.

Chiara nodded again and squared her shoulders. Goku smiled proudly as Chiara wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lifted him into the air. She adjusted him in her arms before shooting off into the direction she had come from, off to where Gohan and Krillin were.


	16. Aftermath of a Battle

762 A.D. December the 24th.

When Chiara had flown to where her father had been fighting, she had thought it was only a short distance. Now, with her father, in a decidedly different and heavier body, hanging from her shoulders, she found it was actually quite far away.

It wasn't that she couldn't carry him, she could and she was proud of it, but his weight was throwing her off balance so she couldn't fly in a straight line. Her father was trying to help her, but he was weak and he was probably going to need all of his energy for the upcoming confrontation.

Chiara was worried about that confrontation. Ginyu now had her daddy's practically unscathed body, and her daddy had a weak, beaten body. Krillin and Gohan couldn't fight Ginyu, nor could she. What were they going to do?. Her thoughts were quickly shoved aside when at last they arrived where they wanted to be.

When they arrived, Goku made Chiara hide and this time she didn't argue, this time she did as she was told.

In future years, Chiara could never swear to know exactly what happened next, no matter how hard she tried to remember. It was all very confusing for her five year old mind, but she thought that it turned out okay when her daddy had his body back, albeit a beaten one thanks to Vegeta, and Vegeta was fighting a near-dying Ginyu. Her daddy then shouted something as Vegeta charged at Ginyu and threw something – was it a frog? – in Vegeta's path and Ginyu apparently switched bodies with the frog.

Chiara hesitantly came out from her hiding place and approached Krillin and Gohan, who were kneeling next to an all but unconscious Goku, and Vegeta, who was standing off to the side. She veered away from the frog that was currently spouting obscenities, even if they couldn't understand them, and joined her brother and friend.

"Daddy?" she said softly as she leaned over her father.

Goku forced his eyelids open and smiled a painful smile at his daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart," he whispered, then cringed.

Chiara bit her lip as tears rose in her eyes. "Will you be alright?"

Goku was thinking of a gentle way of telling her that he was not when Vegeta cut in.

"No, runt, he won't be, not if we don't get him to the rejuvenation tank."

"The rejuvewhat?" Krillin said.

Vegeta glared at Krillin and growled, "Just pick him up and follow me."

Vegeta walked towards the ship and Krillin and Gohan stared after him. It was Chiara who snapped them out of it.

"Come on," she cried. "You heard him, we have to get daddy into that tank thingy."

Krillin and Gohan picked Goku up and carried him to the ship, while Chiara flew ahead. She followed Vegeta into a large chamber where two strange tanks were set up. She walked to one of them and looked in, her mouth hanging open.

"Are you gonna put daddy into one of these?" Chiara asked breathlessly.

"No, I thought I'd shove him in the closet and see how he does then," Vegeta snapped. "Of course he's going in there. Move aside, runt."

Vegeta shoved Chiara out of the way, none too gently, and opened one of the tanks. Chiara, long since used to such gruffness from Piccolo, wasn't fazed and rejoined him at the tank.

"What do all those buttons do?" Chiara asked, genuinely interested.

Vegeta let out an irritable sigh before he picked Chiara up by her collar and carried her over to the other side of the room, just as Krillin and Gohan carried Goku in.

"Hey," Krillin cried. "Put her down, Vegeta."

Krillin's words made Goku's eyes spring open and when he saw Vegeta holding his daughter by the collar, he glared at him, inwardly cursing his own inability to go over and make him put her down.

"Let her go, Vegeta," Goku croaked.

"As you wish," Vegeta smirked, before dropping Chiara onto the ground from quite a height.

Krillin and Gohan cried out indignantly and Goku growled, though it sounded more like a cough. Vegeta ignored them all and walked back to the tank.

"Put him in there, unless you don't mind if he dies," Vegeta said, still smirking.

Chiara had gotten up again, though now she stayed a small distance away from Vegeta. Piccolo used to get irritated with her too, but he was never quite as mean about it.

Krillin and Gohan placed Goku into the tank and Vegeta closed it, pressing several buttons before turning away. Krillin, Gohan and Chiara stared at Goku through the glass of the tank and Goku tried to smile for them but he was in too much pain.

Chiara's eyes filled with tears again at the thought of her daddy in so much pain. Krillin saw and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, sweetheart, it'll be alright," Krillin said. "The tank will make him all better."

Gohan nodded and held Chiara's hand before he noticed Vegeta was walking off into another chamber. Gohan was curious, so after squeezing his sister's hand reassuringly, he followed and Krillin joined him, leaving Chiara alone with her daddy.

Chiara sighed as she sat on her knees in front of the tank, pressing her small face against the tank, hoping that her daddy would be okay. She wished he was okay now, she needed a hug. She also wanted a hug from her mommy but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Her mother was on Earth.

'Maybe I should have stayed on Earth,' Chiara thought. 'Then daddy wouldn't have been disappointed. And I'd be with mommy now.' She thought for a moment. 'But then I wouldn't be with daddy.'

Which led her to think who she would rather be with. Mommy or daddy. She didn't know, she loved them both so much. She finally gave up thinking, closing her eyes, and as the events of the past days caught up to her, she slowly fell asleep, falling slightly to the side. Goku reached over to where Chiara had her face pressed against the glass and placed his hand over it, closing his eyes as well as he prayed for the safety of both of his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I completely skipped over the whole Ginyu fighting in Goku's body thing. Why? Because Chiara wasn't going to be a part of the battle, since she'd only be in the way, and if I wrote about it I'd just be repeating what happens in the actual series. Weak excuse, huh? :D


	17. The Ultimate Sacrifice

762 A.D. December the 24th.

When Gohan and Krillin had returned to the chamber holding the tanks, now wearing Saiyan armor, they had found Chiara sleeping in front of Goku's tank. Krillin had gently picked her up and placed her down more comfortably, wishing he had something to place her on, or a blanket to put over her.

They were now outside trying to figure out why their wishes for falling on deaf ears until they managed to figure out that the wishes had to be spoken in Namek. They knew that they would need a Namek for that and Krillin had agreed to fly to Guru's to find one.

When Krillin had left, Gohan stayed with the dragonballs and Vegeta went in to take a nap, sneering that with Gohan outside guarding the dragonballs, he felt perfectly safe. Vegeta growled as he saw the small form lying close to the tank.

'Little runt,' he sneered mentally. 'She better not get in my way again.'

He sat down in front of the tank that held Goku, who was now unconscious, and set the small alarm clock he had obtained. He set it to a half hour, then settled back. Before he closed his eyes, he turned his head and looked at the half-Saiyan lying next to him.

'So small and yet so powerful,' he mused. 'No match for her brother, but still...imagine what proper training could do.' Vegeta scoffed. 'Listen to me, as if I actually care.'

He laughed softly, though why he bothered to keep it down he didn't know. The third-class clown sitting in the tank wouldn't hear it and why would he care if the runt woke up?. He shook his head and forced those thoughts away, before finally closing his eyes, the small alarm clock slowly slipping from his grasp as he fell asleep.

Chiara slowly woke up, less than a few minutes after Vegeta did. She became aware that she was alone, not just in the ship but in the surrounding area as well. She frantically searched for her brother's powerlevel and only calmed down when she found it.

She frowned, he was quite a distance away from the ship and Krillin, Vegeta and another were with him. She got up and dusted herself off, wincing as her back made a popping sound. She looked at her daddy and saw that his eyes were closed.

'He won't mind if I go then,' she thought before walking out of the ship and taking off.

She flew over to where she had sensed her brother and came upon quite a scene. Krillin and Gohan were in fighting stance, facing Vegeta, who was holding a small Namek by his collar. 'Dende,' Chiara thought.

Krillin and Gohan both turned to look at her when she approached and Vegeta did the same, dropping Dende to the ground.

"So, the last rugrat has decided to join us as well," Vegeta said. "Good, that means I won't have to come find you when I'm done taking care of them."

Chiara blanched as he said that. 'Oh no,' Chiara thought. 'He's our enemy again.'

Chiara briefly wondered where the dragonballs were before she saw seven identical stones lying nearby.

"Where are the dragonballs?" Chiara asked.

"They turned to stone," Dende answered, his face sad. "Guru's dead."

Chiara gasped and tears rose in her eyes as she approached Dende, only to be waylaid by Vegeta.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta snarled. "None of you seem to realize that you ruined my only chance of becoming immortal."

"Well, none of us feel very bad about that," Chiara said without thinking, her eyes widening when she realized what she had said.

Vegeta growled as he picked her up by her collar and yanked her off the ground. Krillin and Gohan cried out but before either of them could say or do anything, another voice cut in. A voice that froze them all in their tracks, though only Vegeta really understood the danger they were now all in.

"Well, well, well, three brats and a shrimp," the voice said. "How amusing."

Vegeta dropped Chiara and they all turned towards the speaker. Vegeta, Krillin and Gohan all growled, though there was more fear than anger behind it, and Chiara and Dende gasped in horror, having never seen Frieza before.

"He looks so small, yet he feels so awful," Chiara whispered, loud enough for all but Frieza to hear.

Krillin and Gohan agreed with that, though they didn't say so. They could feel the horrible power of the being standing in front of them and knew they didn't stand a chance.

The fight that followed Frieza's arrival was awful and didn't go well for Chiara, Gohan, Krillin and Vegeta. Vegeta had been the first to fight Frieza but he hadn't done well at all. He had done even worse when Frieza changed into his second form, though why Frieza changed, Chiara couldn't say.

Chiara had bravely kicked Frieza upside the head, stopping him long enough for Gohan to get Vegeta out of there, though Vegeta didn't appreciate the help at all. Chiara and Gohan then worked together to fight Frieza but they, like Vegeta, had been beaten.

Both Chiara and Gohan had begun coughing up blood and Krillin had made them stay back while he fought Frieza himself, ultimately being no more successful than any of the others. He was nearly killed by Frieza until Chiara and Gohan, who had been healed by Dende, had stepped in to distract Frieza.

Frieza had changed into his third form, a form strangely reminiscent of his first form, just much bigger, and he had beaten them again. This time Chiara felt for sure that Frieza would finish them off. This time they were done for. But when Frieza had prepared to finish them off, someone had intervened.

Chiara had been ecstatic when she had seen Piccolo and she had felt for sure that they were going to win but not even Piccolo could withstand Frieza in his fourth and, hopefully, last form. Piccolo had been beaten, as ruthlessly as everyone before him, though he had put on a good fight and had won them a lot of time.

Dende's healing skills had had a hard time keeping up with everybody getting beaten, but he managed until Frieza had caught on and killed the little Namek. Chiara screamed as she saw Dende go down and tears ran down her cheeks as Gohan and Krillin cried out in rage.

After Dende was killed, Gohan once again stepped up to face Frieza. Frieza beat on Gohan and would have killed him if it hadn't been for a well-aimed kick from Chiara. Frieza didn't fly back, but he was slowed down long enough for Krillin to pull Gohan out of there. Chiara hovered in front of Frieza as he too hovered in mid-air.

"Well, well, well," Frieza said mockingly. "Look who decided to re-enter the fray."

"This time will be the last time," Chiara snarled.

Frieza chuckled. "Please tell me you're not planning on fighting me again. You couldn't beat me in my first form, what makes you think you could beat me now?"

Chiara ignored his comment and flew at him. He beat her into the ground much like she had thought he would and she would have been killed if Vegeta hadn't stepped in. He was then inevitably beaten as well. Something needed to happen, something big, or Frieza would kill them all. Already he was losing interest as he boredly beat Vegeta.

And then, something big did happen. Goku came back. Vegeta spoke to Goku as he lay there dying and though Chiara couldn't tell what it was he was saying, she could tell her father was moved. Goku was unable to prevent Frieza from killing Vegeta but he was determined not to let him kill anyone else.

Things didn't work out that way, however, as even a Spirit Bomb couldn't kill Frieza. He came back and killed Krillin, making Goku very upset. Frieza then turned to Gohan, who was supporting Piccolo, and powered up to fire a beam at him.

He fired the beam and Goku yelled for Gohan to get out of the way but the beam never hit Gohan, Chiara jumped in front of Gohan and it hit her instead. Blood gushed out of Chiara's mouth as the beam went straight through her, her body changing the direction of the beam.

"No," Goku screamed.

"Chiara," Gohan screamed, letting Piccolo go and kneeling down next to his twin.

"Oh," Frieza said with a smirk. "I suppose that works too."

Goku ran to where Chiara was lying on the ground and kneeled down next to her. He cradled her in his arms and tried to put pressure on the wound.

"Chi?" Goku cried. "Stay with me, little one. Daddy will make it okay, just stay with me."

But Chiara's eyes were already going blank and there was nothing he could do. Tears streamed down his face as he cried her name again, trying to keep her awake, and alive.

"Daddy," Chiara choked out, blood running down her face, before she gasped and expelled her last breath.

Gohan screamed as he felt her fade from his mind, their link abruptly severed, and sobbed as he threw his arms around his sister. Piccolo bowed his head and Goku clutched both of his children to his chest, his body shaking. Moments passed and Goku didn't bother to wonder why Frieza wasn't attacking. He was probably enjoying the show. Fury coursed through his body at the thought of Frieza's smirking face.

He gently extracted his daughter from his son's arms, carried her over to a rock and laid her down on it as gently as he could. He carefully closed her eyes and kissed her on the side of the head before turning back to Frieza. Goku was beyond angry, his fists were clenched, his eyes were cold and his powerlevel was growing by the second. First his best friend, now his daughter. No more.

Frieza was smirking, but Goku barely saw it. All he saw was that his daughter was dead, and his son was near insane because of it. The emotions became too much and in the following moments Goku turned into a Super Saiyan for the very first time.


	18. Back on Earth

762 A.D. December the 24th.

Gohan sighed as he sat leaned up against a tree, his sister's head in his lap as she slept, softly snoring and mumbling in her sleep. They were back on Earth, they were safe, but their father was still on planet Namek, a planet that was on the verge of exploding.

He sighed again as he thought of what had happened on Namek after Chiara had died. Their father had ordered Gohan to leave immediately and had told him to take Chiara and Piccolo with him. Gohan had left Piccolo and Chiara in Goku's ship and had gone to pick up Bulma to bring her back to the ship as well.

In the mean time, a plan had been devised between King Kai and Goku and with the help of the Earth dragonballs, they had resurrected everyone Frieza had killed on Namek, except Krillin who had already been wished back with the Earth dragonballs before. Dende had then helped them make a wish on the Namek dragonballs and everyone had been taken to Earth.

Gohan had been pleasantly surprised to be back on Earth, and he had been even more pleasantly surprised to see his sister, since he had been away from the ship when she had been resurrected. He winced as he remembered what her death had felt like.

He could still feel the void her death had left, and could still remember the sensation of slowly going crazy. He now knew he could never exist without his twin, and he wondered if it would be the same for her if he were to die. It had been an incredible relief when she had been wished back, along with everyone else.

Once back on Earth, they had had no alternative but to wait for news from Namek and Gohan and Chiara would have been happy doing so if it hadn't been Vegeta taking it upon himself to taunt the twins. He had mocked them for a little too long and Gohan had attacked him, but Vegeta was too strong.

Vegeta beat on Gohan, until Chiara stopped him by punching him in the face and kicking him in the stomach. Chiara landed on her feet as Vegeta sprawled onto the ground. Vegeta got up and clenched his fists. He didn't say a word as he flew at Chiara, who was now rapidly backing off.

"You leave her alone, you pig," Bulma yelled at Vegeta from a distance, scared for Chiara's safety.

Vegeta ignored her and grabbed hold of Chiara before he once again found himself sprawling onto the ground. When he got up, he came face to chest with Piccolo, who had been healed by Dende.

"Back off, Vegeta," Piccolo warned gruffly.

Vegeta glared at Piccolo for a long while and for a moment everyone thought he would attack Piccolo, but in the end he backed off, sneering that none of them were worth his time anyway.

It was some time later that they learned that Frieza had been defeated and planet Namek had been blown up, Goku along with it. Chiara burst into tears and Gohan held her, sobbing himself. Their daddy was gone. Not long after, ChiChi who had been flown to the site by Dr. Briefs, arrived and after much hysterics, took the twins home.

Time passed as it tends to do and the following year, in May, the Z-gang wished Krillin and Yamcha back to Earth with the Namekian dragonballs. The following wish was for Goku to come back and Gohan and Chiara couldn't wait. They were shocked and stunned to hear that their father was still alive, and didn't want to return to Earth.

"Doesn't want?" Chiara said in a small voice. "But... why not?"

Her question was directed at Gohan, but he had no answer. No one did. Son Goku was out there, after surviving a monster battle, and instead of coming home to his family, he chose to stay away. Most of the Z-gang claimed that there was probably a good reason for it, and ChiChi, putting on a brave face, agreed, but on the inside she wondered. Why wasn't her husband coming home?.

Some days later, everything had returned to normal. Goku had won, so they said. But he was nowhere to be found. He wouldn't be coming back just yet, but they knew he was still alive at least. Everyone seemed happy enough with that, except for one person.

Tiny, sweet Son Chiara stood in the frontyard of the Son residence. Her arms crossed, her stance defiant and her face uncharacteristically dark. She was scowling, scowling up at the sky. Somewhere out there her father was hiding, hiding from his own family for Kami only knew what reason.

Chiara's scowl deepened when she heard the soft sounds coming from the kitchen. Her mother was crying ...again. 'This is all because of him,' Chiara thought darkly, before the dark mood lifted a little and made way for her six year old mind. 'Why?. Why isn't daddy coming home?. Doesn't he like us anymore?'

She sobbed dryly as she thought of that. Maybe he didn't. Maybe they had done something. Maybe she had done something. What if he was still angry about her coming to Namek without permission, worse, against his orders? What if she was the one who kept him from coming home?

"Chiara?" a soft voice called, before her mother's head appeared around the corner of the door, her eyes still a little red and puffy. "What are you doing out there, sweetheart?. Come in, it's getting cold."

Chiara nodded shakily. "Yes, mommy." But before she could go in, she had to ask. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" ChiChi asked kindly.

Chiara took a deep shuddering breath before asking, "Is daddy staying away because of me?"

ChiChi's face was stunned for a moment before she visibly softened and walked to her small daughter. She kneeled down and hugged her to her. Chiara clutched her mother and waited for the answer.

"Don't you ever believe that. I don't know why your daddy is staying away, but I do know that it has nothing to do with you," ChiChi said.

"But I went to Namek, even though he told me not to," Chiara stressed, tears rising in her eyes. "What if he's angry with me?. What if he doesn't want to see me anymore?"

"Oh, sweety, your daddy's not angry," ChiChi soothed. "Yes, he was angry when he heard you had gone, but that was only because he loves you so much. He didn't want you to get hurt. But he would never stay away for that."

Chiara closed her eyes as she absorbed her mother's words, willing them to be true. After hugging for a while, ChiChi held Chiara at arms length and smiled at her, trying to be strong for her sake.

"Now, no tears. None of this is your fault," ChiChi said, before gently kissing her daughter's forehead.

Chiara swallowed her tears and gave her mother a watery smile. They went inside together, both with heavy hearts but feeling closer to eachother than they ever had before.


	19. Out and About

Garlic Jr. Saga: 

763 A.D. June the 9th.

Chiara's face was beaded with sweat as she very carefully crept around on the ground, trying to keep an eye on all directions at once. She couldn't slack off for a moment or it would be over. She had to be watchful, and vigilant, and... She yelped as she was tackled to the ground.

A laughing Gohan jumped up, crying, "I win, I win, I win."

Chiara sat on the ground, a scowl on her face as she dusted off her clothes. She had lost, again. She always lost. Gohan wasn't faster but he was stronger and stealthier and she hated it. Gohan had stopped laughing and when Chiara noticed he was looking at her uncertainly, she wiped the scowl off her face and gave him a smile.

"Next time I'll win," she said confidently.

Gohan laughed again and he nodded with a smile. He was sure she would, she was strong and fast after all. So what if she had never won before, she would some time and he wouldn't mind, as long as she was happy.

Later that day, Gohan and Chiara had gone their separate ways, though they were still in the same area. Gohan was racing a saber-toothed tiger, and winning, and Chiara was watching butterflies near the lake. They met up again when Gohan dove into the lake.

He invited her in and she accepted the invitation. After swimming for a while, Gohan caught some fish for their dinner. Before they could exit the water, however, they were greeted by a familiar figure.

"Hey, you two."

Gohan and Chiara looked up and saw Krillin standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Krillin," Gohan and Chiara cried happily.

"Having fun swimming, huh?" Krillin asked.

The twins nodded before Chiara's smile disappeared. Krillin saw it and frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"What are you wearing?" Chiara asked, getting out of the water.

"Huh?" Krillin said, looking down at himself, before laughing nervously. "Oh, this old thing, it's nothing."

"But what is it?" Chiara asked again. "I've never seen daddy wearing anything like it."

"That's because Goku wasn't one for wearing suits, still isn't, I would say," Krillin said.

"A suit," Chiara repeated, reaching out to touch it.

Krillin gently but firmly seized her hand before she could touch his suit and shook his head. "Uh uh, little one. I don't want to get this wet."

"Hey, Krillin, do you wanna come swimming with us?" Gohan said before Chiara could say anything.

"No, thanks, little man. Like I said, I don't wanna get my suit wet," Krillin said.

"Oh, come on, Krillin, just for a little while. You can take your suit off," Gohan said.

Krillin glanced down at Chiara, who was still staring at his suit. His tie seemed of particular interest to her.

"Well, I don't know," Krillin said, still hesitating.

"What's the harm in going for a swim?" Gohan asked.

Krillin smiled. "You're right. I guess I could swim for a little while."

Krillin took off his suit and went to join Chiara, who had gone back into the water, and Gohan. Before he could jump in, however, a voice stopped him from doing so. A woman's voice. Krillin stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. From out of a flashy looking car on the top of the hill came a woman, who looked an awful lot like Bulma.

"What are you doing?" she whined. "Hurry up, and get back in the car."

The woman disappeared into the car again, and Krillin sighed.

"I guess that's the end of that. I'll see you two later," Krillin said as he got dressed.

"Bye," Gohan and Chiara chorused, both confused as to why he was leaving already.

"Oh, by the way," Krillin said, stopping half way up the hill. "There will be a party at Master Roshi's house later on and you're both invited."

Chiara and Gohan's face lit up simultaneously before they both deflated again.

"I don't know if our mom will let us go, but thanks for the offer," Gohan said.

Krillin nodded and walked to his car. He got in and drove off, leaving Gohan and Chiara behind.

"Uhm," Chiara said. "What was that all about?. Who was the lady?"

"I don't know," Gohan said.

They were both quiet for a long while before a smile appeared on Gohan's face.

"You know," he said. "I think Krillin has a girlfriend."

"What's a girlfriend?" Chiara asked, feeling silly for asking something her brother already knew.

"I'm not sure, I think it's someone you spend alot of time with," Gohan said.

"Like with a friend?" Chiara asked.

"Yeah, only with kissing," Gohan said.

Chiara wrinkled her nose at that. "Well, if that's what girlfriends do, I don't ever want one."

Gohan laughed at that and splashed Chiara before getting out of the water.

"Hey," Chiara spluttered as Gohan ran off laughing, carrying his fish on his back. "Come back here."

He didn't come back though and Chiara sighed, smiling to herself as she got out of the water too. She got dressed and made her way back home, taking her time. She just knew their mother would make them study again, and she hated studying.

Chiara scowled at the paper in front of her, wiping the sweat off her face for the umpteenth time. It was hot outside, hot enough to be stifling, but she couldn't play outside. Neither could her brother. They had to stay inside and study. She sighed as she pulled her sticky hands through her hair. It wasn't fair.

In the city, the children were probably all playing outside. But, as their mother kept saying, they had to study so that they might become scholars or doctors. Chiara frowned at that. She didn't want to be either of those things. It sounded boring. She wanted to be a fighter and save the world.

Her scowl disappeared and was replaced with a sad look at the thought of fighting, as it reminded her of her father. Her mom had explained that he wasn't coming back just yet, but that he would in time. Chiara wondered why her mom cried every night if that was true, but didn't ask.

It was difficult for Chiara and Gohan to be without their daddy. While they loved their mommy with all their hearts, they had always depended on Goku for a lot of things. He had always been the one to get them up in the morning, get them bathed and dressed. He also put them back in bed at night after helping them get into their pj's and helping them brush their teeth. She sighed again and this time there was an answering sigh from the other desk in the room.

"I'm bored," Gohan said softly. "Studying isn't any fun."

"It sure isn't," Chiara agreed. "I wish mom would have let us go to the party at the Kame House. That would have been great."

Gohan nodded slowly. "Yeah, but you know what she said. We have to keep studying."

Chiara started fidgeting with her shirt. "So we're never going to be allowed to go outside again?"

"I don't think so," Gohan said, looking awfully worried himself.

They had of course been outside already. Being only six, however, they conveniently forgot about that, and they thought for sure that they were going to have to study forever.

"Maybe we could sneak out," Chiara whispered to Gohan.

"Do you think we should?" Gohan whispered back.

Chiara thought for a moment before saying, "Probably not. But we could leave for a few hours and come back before mom even notices we're gone."

Gohan considered that for a moment and it made sense to him, so he nodded, happy at the thought of getting out. They both got up quietly and made their way to the window. Gohan opened the hatch and the twins screamed and jumped back when they came face to face with something. Gohan chuckled and Chiara shook her head at herself. It was only Icarus.

"Hey," Gohan said to the small purple dragon. "Did you come to pick me up?"

Icarus nodded his head and cooed as Gohan petted him.

"Well, you take Icarus to Master Roshi's, I'm gonna fly down there," Chiara said, climbing out the window.

"Are you sure?" Gohan asked, climbing after her.

"Sure," Chiara said, hovering into the air. "I'll see you there."

Chiara flew off after waving at Gohan, content to slowly make her way to Master Roshi's island. She preferred to fly anyway, it was the reason she had stopped calling to Nimbus every time she wanted to go somewhere. She liked to fly, it felt liberating, it made her forget all about studying, and her daddy not being there. She hoped that he would come back soon, though, she really did miss him.


	20. At the Kame House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Garlic Jr. saga is really supposed to be in October, not in June, but I wanted it to be warm and October isn't usually warm, so I decided to go with the more logical month of June.

763 A.D. June the 9th.

Chiara arrived at the Kame House a lot later than she had planned. She had been so hot while flying down there that she had decided to take a quick swim. The quick swim had turned into a long swim and she figured she probably missed the party altogether but she had gone on anyway.

Something must have happened while she was swimming, she decided, because one minute the birds were fine and the next they were all attacking her. She shook her head, she would have to ask the others. She walked up to the house and frowned when she heard no sound coming from it.

She knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long for her to get impatient and she called out, "Hello."

There was no answer and a frown formed on her face. Where was everybody?. Suddenly, there was a noise behind her. She turned around and came face to face with her friends.

"Hey, you guys. Why is everybody outside?" Chiara asked.

There was no answer and that's when she noticed that all of their eyes were glowing red. Not knowing what that meant, she took a small step back and bumped into somebody. She turned around again and looked up to her mother looking down at her, looking quite menacing.

"Mom," Chiara cried. "I can explain. I didn't mean to sneak off. I..."

She was cut off when her mother's fist landed in her face and, because of the unexpected nature of the blow, it sent her flying. She got up in shock. Her mommy had hit her. She had never done that before, not even in the form of spanking.

Chiara went to say something only to be attacked from the side by Yamcha, who was joined by Bulma and Master Roshi. Chiara barely managed to dodge each of them, before knocking Yamcha down and flying away from the other two.

She flew away from the Kame House and into a mountain infested area. What was going on? Why were they attacking her? She didn't have long to ponder the questions as she was attacked by Puar, who along with Yamcha had flown after her.

While Puar couldn't actually hurt her, she was rather persistent in her attacks and Chiara didn't want to hurt the small shapeshifter. She was so focused on Puar, she never saw Yamcha coming and she found herself getting punched in the face, losing consciousness just as she crashed through the rock wall.

On Kami's Look-Out, the battle was over. The evil Garlic Jr. had been defeated and Kami and Mr. Popo had been released. Everyone was still alive, though very bruised, and all was well once again.

When everything had calmed down Piccolo finally got around to asking what he had been worrying about during the entire battle. "Gohan," Piccolo said. "Where's Chiara?"

Gohan's face fell. "I don't know. She was supposed to come to the party at Master Roshi's but she never turned up." Gohan's bottom lip quivered as he though of what might have happened to his twin. "Do you think she's okay?"

Piccolo was already trying to find her powerlevel but came up empty.

"I don't know," he grunted, not wanting to admit how much that bothered him. "But we'll find out."

They took off and flew to the Kame House where they would begin their search. Upon finding everyone there, they briefly explained what had happened before Piccolo once again tried to find Chiara's powerlevel and this time he was joined by Krillin, Gohan and Yamcha. Again, they found nothing.

Piccolo growled in frustration before whirling around to face Yamcha. "What did you do to her?"

"I…I didn't…" Yamcha stammered.

"Don't try to deny it," Piccolo snapped. "You're the only one who comes close to being able to do anything to her."

Yamcha was now backing away from the enraged Namek. "I don't know…I don't remember," he cried.

"None of us do," Bulma added, her voice shaking.

Piccolo had already turned away from them and was now looking around, trying to figure out where Chiara would go.

"What are you talking about?" ChiChi demanded. "Where's my daughter?"

Piccolo ignored her and took to the air, followed by Krillin, Gohan and Yamcha. Gohan thought he heard his mother shout something but he couldn't hear what it was, and truthfully he was too worried about his sister for it to really matter.

The group of four fighters searched the area around the Kame House and finally, Krillin came upon the gaping hole in the rock wall. He gasped as he saw Chiara lying in the hole, blood running from several wounds.

"Piccolo, I found her," Krillin shouted, hoping Piccolo would hear.

As it turned out, he did and he came flying up to them. He leaned into the hole, cursing when he saw the state she was in, and carefully extracted her from the rubble. Krillin marveled at the gentle way Piccolo handled Chiara but said nothing. It wasn't the time for that. Chiara needed help.

Consciousness returned to Chiara about two hours later. She slowly opened her eyes before wincing and shutting them again. The light in the room she was in was too bright. Even with her eyes closed it was too much.

She groaned in annoyance and tried to turn onto her side but found that there was something in her arm that prevented it. In her drowsy state, she irritably pulled at whatever it was and ended up yanking the entire IV pole onto the bed.

The loud clatter attracted the attention of not only the nurse, as she was in fact in hospital, but her mother as well. ChiChi had been sleeping on a bed next to her daughter and had woken up because of the noise.

"Chiara," ChiChi said with a smile, stroking her daughter's hair. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

Chiara, not yet knowing what had happened, was stunned and somewhat fearful as her mother fussed over her. She opened her mouth and tried to speak but only managed to produce a small squeak.

"It's okay, dear, no need to speak," ChiChi cooed. "I know you must be confused. Well, everything will be explained to you in time, but for now, you need your rest."

Chiara wanted to say something, she wanted to ask questions, but found that she was actually a little tired and a nap did sound very nice, so she didn't try to speak again and just closed her eyes. Sleep came only a few minutes later.

Chiara woke up again five hours later. This time she was given the explanation she needed and she was very happy to hear that it hadn't been her mommy who had hit her, but some kind of cloud...or smoke. She didn't really understand, but what mattered was that everything was okay again.


End file.
